Hey, Do You Remember Me?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Time has passed in the Sakamaki house hold, all the brothers are engaged to be married! But what can the Sakamaki brothers' do when Yui suddenly loses all memory of them? And how can they when she gains a mysterious connection to Kou Mukami and a past they no nothing about? The only way is to know the truth about Yui Komori and who she is exactly.(The pic is of Kou and Yui)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! ^^ I just wanna say that this is my first ever Diabolik Lovers fanfiction ever so I'm sorry if its a bit weird sounding to some people, you can leave reviews or anything I don't mind if you don't, but I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter at least!**_

* * *

"Hey! Don't ignore Yours Truly!" Ayato yells his voice sounded angry and Yui ignored it as she walked down the hall of the large house, hoping to get to her room quickly. "I said don't ignore me!" He yells again grabbing her arm and spun her to stare into his eyes and she felt her heart stutter. She didn't like it when Ayato was angry, it scared her when he was even if he didn't come across as angry.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm simply following your fiancees orders not to speak with you anymore, she's the jealous type and I'd rather not be hit by her." Yui says her voice cold and emotionless as her sherbet eyes met his green ones that seemed furious a minute ago now seemed surprised.

"Is. . . Is that why you won't talk to any of us anymore?" Ayato asks his voice suddenly hesitant which was a very big change and it surprised Yui. All the brothers' had gotten engaged and were happy about their marriages to come but they were slightly bothered by the fact Yui would not talk to them anymore.

"Of course! I am respecting their wishes not yours! Besides I'll be leaving soon enough, I won't be living here anymore." Yui all but snaps as her eyes narrow and Ayato looked shocked.

"What do oyu mean you won't be living here? This is where you belong!"

"No its not Ayato! Its not where I'm supposed to be anymore!" Yui yells her face flushing as tears pricked at her eyes and she knew the truth behind her words were heavy.

"But. . . why would you leave Yui? We thought you liked it here, that we were gonna be a family." Ayato says his voice sounding softer and Yui felt tears rise in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She says as a gasp for air slips past her lips and the tears slid down and she yanks her arm from his grasp and ran to her room. She slammed her door shut and as Ayato stood there Reiji,Laito, Kanato, Shu and Subaru came out from hiding their eyes were a bit wide

"So that's why she won't talk to us." Subaru says feeling a sharp pang in his heart, it was strange, it was like a simple girl such as Yui Komori could bring the human nature in them out which they didn't think was possible.

"Its strange, why would our own brides' to be tell her not to speak to us?" Kanato says hugging Teddy tight to his chest, his purple eyes seemed very sad.

"I think its a jealousy thing. We all drink from Bitch-chan, so it would make sense our own brides' are jealous but still they shouldn't be ordering her around."

"Yeah, but why is she moving out though?" Subaru says his red eyes betraying his faint confusion.

"Perhaps because we will all be soon to marry, one of us will get the house while the rest of us live here possibly and she doesn't want to be around for that part of our lives." Shu says his voice sounding tired but his deep blue eyes were awake and alert.

"Yes, that could be perfectly why." Reiji says and they all share a look. "Perhaps we should talk to Yui."

"Teddy says we should, after all Yui did look very sad." Kanato says again as the brothers shared another and turned walking in the direction of Yui's room when a loud knock came at the door and they froze. What to do? Answer the door or go to Yui. They chose to go to Yui when the knocking became more insistant and they sighed irritatedly when Shu moved walking in the direction of the front door.

"Don't move just stay there." He says casually over his shoulder and Ayato sighed out feeling more irritated.

"Who do you think is at the door, barely anyone comes here anymore." Subaru says his brows pulling down and together rather tightly.

"I have no idea but they have no business being here that much is for sure." Laito says his brow raised faintly as he crossed his arms over his chest blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I want to go talk to Yui." Kanato says his voice strong but he wasn't about to just shrug off what his older brother said.

"We all do, but since Shu is the master of the house-"Reiji says through gritted teeth and it made the other brothers take a tiny step back."We are to listen to what he says."

"Its not fair. I wish we could just go ahead and-" Ayato cut off speaking as he heard Shu's footsteps accompanied with about four other foot steps and when Shu came into view Ayato's eyes widened. There was Ruki, Kou,Yuma and Azusa Mukami. Laito stood up straight his eyes narrowed and even Reiji tense up as Kanato glared at the four brothers.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ayato spits out his irritation barely masked and Kou grinned a little bit.

"We came to see Yui." Yuma says cheerfully even if his eyes were gaurded.

"What?!" Kanato, Reiji, Ayato and Laito all yell together, the disbelief rolled off them thickly.

"Yes, we'd like to see Yui." Ruki says his brow raising a brow slightly. "Unless you deny us the privalege to see her of course."

"No, you may come see her with us." Shu says quickly so his brothers don't say something stupid and they all begin to walk forward but the Sakamaki brothers stayed tensed as can be.

"Why are you here?" Kanato asks his violet eyes were narrowed slightly.

"We said it already to see Yui beca-"

"No the real reason why your here!" Kanato yells his anger getting the best of him like usual and the Mukami brothers' didn't seem to mind it.

"Fine. The real reason we're here is simply because we know something very important about your precious little Yui and it's something that's very important that we takl with her about." Azusa says smiling faintly the words coming out slow but surely the way he usually talks as his gray eyes darkening just a bit once before lightening back to their original light gray color.

"Oh really. And what would that be?" Shu asks his blonde brow raising slightly and Ruki just shook his head.

"Its none of your business, its only Yui's business since it is her that it so heavily relies on."

"Tch I doubt that, Chichinashi is just a human, how can something so heavily rely on her?"

"Because, it is her choice that will reveal all her questions to her, she must make a decision. Her mother said so, whether she stays with the Sakamaki household or comes to stay in the Mukami Household or Yui will simply go home."

"Woah wait mother? I thought Bitch-chan was an orphan or whatnot adopted by that Seiji Komori guy, what do you mean she has a mother?" Laito says his voice holding heavy confusion and they all reached the destination of Yui's bedroom door.

"You'll find out possibly." Yuma says his voice sounding a bit irritated and the Sakamaki brothers' tensed with the sound of that underlying irritation, they weren't scared of him they were all what they consider, pure bred vampires, Yuma,Ruki,Kou and Azusa were all made vampires, there's nothing to fear in that but Yuma was known for being hot-tempered and it was not a pretty thing when he got too angry.

"Lets go in." Ruki says in a calm tone, completely oblivious to Yuma's underlying irritation and just shot him a slight warning look. Shu opened the door without knocking, its what all the Sakamaki brothers' did, it was a habit from the first time she ever showed up and it was a true sight to behold in that room and the Mukami brothers' gasped in unison almost their eyes wide. The room looked like a hurricane had blown through it. The bed was shoved to the other side of the room rather hard for the cracks and holes it left, claw marks were on the floor and wall, the curtains torn, the dresser drawers were flung all around the room and the dresser itself was knocked down, and everything was skewered around the room.

"How the hell did we not hear this?" Ayato asks his eyes wide as he stared around the room along with his brothers' who looked equally shocked when Kou stepped in, his eyes wondering around the room before his own gasp escaped his lips and he shoved right past the brother and Reiji, Shu and Kanato glared at his rudeness when Kou picked up something and held it in his arms almost. . . tenderly? They blinked when he shook the thing.

"Yui! Yui wake up!" He says loudly and it was like everyone's blood turned to ice as he turned around, holding a very pale, very still Yui in his arms, her lashes rested against her cheeks as her blonde hair brushed her cheeks along with Kou's own hair that managed to touch her forehead lightly. "Yui?" He says and as Ayato took a step forward another knock came at the door. The Sakamakis' knew it was their fiancees but they couldn't take their eyes off of the still, pale Yui.

"I'll go get it." Ruki says as the knocking continued and walked away.

"Yui!" Kou yelled loudly as if it'd wake her up and kept shaking her when Azusa and Yuma walked in their brows pulled together tight though the brothers' could see the anxiety within their eyes.

"We should have gotten here soner." Azusa says his voice soft as he lifted a hand taking Yui's frowning at how it felt cold and Yuma surprisingly pressed a hand to Yui's equally cold cheek.

"Yes we should have. Perhaps this could have been avoided. Can we bring her downstairs?" Kou asks his head lifted looking at the Sakamaki's who nodded and turned walking out to let the three brothers walk out.

Reiji,Kanato,Laito, Ayato, Subaru and Shu turned all but running down the hall and when they reached the top of the stairs they looked down to infact see their fiancées' ( ** _(A/N: Bare with me while I just describe their fiancée's okay? I know some people hate it but I just have to! Dx))_**. Shu's fiancée's name is Harumi Inoue, she came from a very wealthy vampire family, she had long deep brown hair and bright nearly florescent blue eyes that were heavily lashed with long dark lashes, she had white beautiful skin and had curves in the right places and somewhat large breasts, Reiji's fiancée's name is Koemi Kimura she had light blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes, a sweet smile and dimples, she had white skin that had a slight pink undertone in some places like she had been in a hot bath but beautiful all the same, she comes from yet another quite rich household, Ayato's fiancée's name is Akari Yoshida she had strikingly bright pink hair and sweet baby blue eyes, had lightly tanned skin strange as it was and she had a slow yet rich smile that Ayato strangely liked in a way, she came from a long line of Duchesses which meant she was a bit more important than Koemi or Harumi.

Kanato's fiancée's name is Hoshimi Nakamura she had soft deep golden blonde hair, gentle moss green colored eyes and was a timid and shy girl yet very wicked underneath all the shyness and sweetness, Laito's fiancée's name is Kiyoko Kobayashi she had thick, long fierce scarlet red hair with piercing hazel eyes that always shifted colors, she was almost just as perverted as Laito could be but she was subtle and sweet about it in her own way, last but not least Subaru's fiancée's name is Manami Matsumoto, she also had white hair but had beautiful amethyst purple colored eyes, snow white skin and was very open about anything. For a moment all the brothers' were just standing there admiring the beauty of their brides to be when a low soft moan broke through the silence and the brothers' eyes widened. Stumbling around the corner Yui placed a hand on the wall and pressed her other hand to her forehead and she let out just another pain filled moan and then she looked up, her sherbet colored eyes were confused at what she was seeing but the boys' broke out in large smiles for some reason despite feeling the anger their fiancée's gave off when Yui looked at all them looking even more confused. She blinked rapidly when she looked over he shoulder at Ruki,Yuma,Azusa and Kou then back at the Sakamakis'.

"Yui how do you feel?" Reiji says his voice emotionless holding back some strange feeling within him.

"Yeah, Chichinashi, how do you feel? Your room was completely trashed." Ayato says loud and clear to her.

"Yui you really scared us." Kanato says hugging Teddy tight to him as he shifted slightly.

"Bitch-chan you know how to scare vampires don't you?" Laito says chuckling and smiled at her.

"She sure does." Shu says but Subaru surprisingly didn't say anything his red eyes never leaving Yui who looked incredibly confused when Kou placed his hands on her shoulders and she blushed slightly which the Sakamaki's thought was rather. . .strange. She tilted her head back looking up into his mismatched eyes before she smiled, leaned up and placed a kiss on Kou's lips surprising everyone, but not Kou, instead he seemed to just hold his arms around her tight to him and they felt something was terribly wrong. When YUi pulled away from Kou she stumbled a bit but rested her hand on the banister as she looked at the Sakamaki brothers' and her words froze them.

"Do I know you boys?" She asks her voice heavy with confusion as her head tilted to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey people I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been so completely drained for the past weeks since I started school. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update rather regularly but since its the weekend I'm gonna try to update a little faster! But enjoy!_**

* * *

"What do you mean Yui? You know who we are!" Ayato all but yells his green eyes wide as he stared into Yui's confused face.

"No. . . I really don't know you boys I mean if I did I'd know wouldn't I? I don't think I've met anyone of you before. . . "She trails off her pale brows pulling together tightly as her lips tugged into a frown.

"Yui do you know what happened to you?" Kanato asks as he hugs Teddy so tight his arms tremble, his violet eyes bretaying his slight fear of being forgotten by her.

"No. I just woke up in a room and then I saw Ruki,Kou,Azusa and Yuma. I. . only woke up because Kou told me to." Yui says her frown getting deeper when Kou stepped closer to her and the Mukami brothers' just looked very concerned for Yui.

"That doesn't make sense. Yui if your lying to us you must tell the truth! You have to know what happened to you!" Reiji snaps out his own violet eyes narrowed with a faint annoyance but Shu looked at her intently along with Subaru.

"I don't! I really don't!"

"Yui. . ." Kou murmurs walking to her, slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back with him and she visibly relaxed within his arms.

"B-But Yui you don't remember anything? What of your father you remember he brought you here right?" Laito stutters out his eyes dark yet almost panicked looking as he met Yui's sherbet colored eyes.

"My father. . ?"

"Yes you father Seiji Komori." Shu says gently his blue eyes seemed troubled but then her eyes darkened.

"I don't know anyone by the name Seiji Komori." She says tonelessly her face blank and Ruki stepped forward.

"I very much think that Yui should not be pushed will be coming home with us, while you let your. . girls, move in with you. We will look after Yui, you are welcome to see her from time to time. I will let you know of any changes in her memory, we will talk of her unique background however later on when we talk to her of it." He say loudly his blue-grey eyes piercing through the Sakamaki's and it made a shiver run down Kanato while rest of them stood like stone.

"I understand. But we'd much rather like that Yui stay here-" Reiji began whe nYui suddenly cut him off.

"No. I want to go with Kou. I want to go with Ruki, Azua and Yuma.I don't belong here I belong with them." Yui says her sherbet eyes suddenly seemed to hold a flame inside of them shocking all the brothers deeply.

"Then let us go. There is much we are to talk about Yui." Ruki says a small smile pulling at his lips and when Yui stepped out of Kou's arms she grabbed his hand and held it tightly smiling up at him.

"Yes. I'm tired I want to go home already." Yui says again and it sent just a small jolt of pain to run through the Sakamaki's at her words but when she walked past she didn't even look at them.

When she reached the outdoors she smiled to herself slightly. She walked towards the car she instinctively knew as the Mukamis' car but paused when a hard breeze knocked her hair of her shoulders and blew her bangs out of her face and she felt to hands coming down and rested on her shoulders. She looked up meeting Kou's red and blue eyes a smile curving over her lips. The connection she had to him was completely incredible, it made her feel alive like someone breathed fresh air into her lungs and she relaxed in his grip and pressed back against him, her head fitting naturally just under his shoulder and her eyes slid shut gently, loving the heat his body gave off. She turned her head resting on his chest, listened to his heart beat and she couldn't help the soft yawn that broke out of her lips. He smiled moving a hand to her chin and tilted her head back slightly so he could look into her eyes and he smiled gently at her his thumb rubbing softly against her bottom lip and she blushed slightly as she looked up at him up under her blonde lashes.

"Are you tired Yui?" He asks his voice soft as he looked at her, his thumb continuing to rub against her bottom lip making her blush a bit more before letting out a breath.

"Kinda but being near you has me keyed up and almost electrified. I can't feel tired around you." She murmurs gently her cheeks flushed and she shivered when another hard, yet cold breeze shook everything once again.

"Come on, lets get in the car so you can get warmed up alright? And once we get home we'll talk some more okay?"

"Okay. I'm happy I woke up to you Kou. It makes me happy knowing I was in your arms." She murmurs gently again as her cheeks darkened by how cliche the words sounded coming out of her mouth but he just kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I know what you mean. Its very natural for me to hold you in my arms like this. Your very precious to me Yui, no one, not even my brothers come above you. I promise you won't ever be hurt like you were." He says almost fiercely as he looked at her, a possessive flame burned in his eyes and she smiled slightly at him.

"I truly like you Kou." She says smiling and as they got into the warm car. Little did they know the Sakamakis' were watching them and as the other Mukamis' got into the car and it disappeared.

"Reiji what do you think happened to Yui?" Kanato murmurs softly squeezing Teddy tight as he looked at his older brother.

"I honestly have no idea what's wrong with Yui. It might be something to do with her memories." He mumbles his hand moving up to hold his chin lightly his brows pulled together tight.

"Kanato, don't be upset. Come now let us spend sometime together." Hoshimi says in her soft sweet voice and as the other girls walked up to each brother they comforted them in their own way.

"I'm sorry but. . I feel we must find out what is wrong with Yui." Reiji says looking almost apologetic as his eyes met Koemi's dark eyes and she raised a brow slightly.

"Come on why do you guys have to worry about her?" Kiyoko snaps out her hazel eyes narrowed rather angrily, her arms wrapped around Laito's waist. "She obviously happier with Kou so why the hell should we have to worry about her?"

"Because she-" Ayato begins but was abruptly cut off.

"No! I normally don't agree with Kiyoko but really you boy's are waay to obsessed with Yui! We do everything to get your attention sometimes and if Yui were to even walked down the hall you'd flip to the moon!" Akari says angrily her blue eyes seemed to glow with her anger as she looked up at Ayato.

"Why can't you guys just spend some time with us and forget about Yui for a bit? If Ruki has something to tell us they'll come right back or call." Harumi says, her hand secure in Shu's as she leaned against him gently.

"I guess you're right but still. . "Subaru murmurs gently for once his red eyes troubled.

"It'll be alright. Now come on, lets just relax for now okay?" Manami says gently smiling at them and very slowly however, one by one, the boys relaxed with their bride's to be but there was something not. . right. They wanted to know more of Yui, wanted to figure out what was wrong with the blonde girl but it wasn't going to happen so long as the girls were there. Yui seemed to disappear from their minds and little did they know, Yui was half way across the just about to leave the place to go and finally meet her birth mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated I really am sorry! I am gonna try to continue updating the best I can, school's just been so busy and stuff like that but I am going to work on updating this more and I'm gonna start watching Diabolik Lovers Season 2 soon enough! Just to know what I'm missing out on for that season!_**

* * *

Yui looked out the window her mind far away yet it felt strangely. . . blank and it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed at all right at that moment. She furrowed her brow but when she tried to figure out why her mind was blank it just resulted in this strange foggy feeling and so she decided to just push it away for now. She shifted and her head rested against Kou's shoulder softly as she continued to look right out the window and kept doing so until her eyelids seemed to become to heavy to even hold up anymore and she fought back a yawn.

She curled slightly in her seat as a soft contented sigh drifted from her lips as her hand stretched out and quickly took Kou's in a heart beat and she squeezed her hand softly and he seemed to smile softly. She wondered what her mother would be like, if she would be calm and collected, cold and indifferent, warm and welcoming, there was multiple ways her mother could greet her when she got there and even though she was completely tired she still felt anxious about meeting the mysterious woman.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder closing her eyes softly and moved slightly closer to him bringing her knees to her chest and she wrapped one arm around her knees and he smiled softly kissing her temple in a sweet way that truly surprised Yui seeing as vampires were not exactly branded as sweet and loving creatures all too much. Caring sure they could do that but when it comes to loving they had their own twisted way when it came to that particular feeling. She sighed happily again relaxing against Kou who smiled a bit as the car zoomed across the road and then she opened her eyes tilting her head back a tiny bit looking at Kou.

"Kou what is my mother like?" She asks tilting her head a bit as she looked at Kou who looked back at her his eys a bit wide as he blinked lightly once then he smiled gently.

"Your mother is a bit cold and formal, but she is like you a lot more than you'd think. She's very sweet and motherly, almost as if her instincts for you never went awway, she's always ushering everyone about and she is maybe the most toughest thing to have ever walked the planet." Kou said the little affection seeping through his tone got Yui's attention and she smiled at him feeling ehr heart skip a little bit almost excited and eager to meet the woman and she wanted nothing more than to be there already. She wanted to meet this mystery woman that was her mother. She rested against him and she shut her eyes softly allowing sleep to come over her as Kou held her to his side rather lovingly and she never felt more protected than she did right at that moment.

 _Seven Hours Later._

Yui woke up yawning and she stretched her arms and legs out her back arching gently, her hair was all over the place and her lashes were like little pale half cresent moons against her white cheeks and she blinked looking at Kou who was watching her every movement smiling. She blinked lightly then her cheeks heated up to a deep crimson red when he leaned in kissing her softly his arm hooking itself around her waist and she felt her heart skip a little bit. He kissed her deeply then broke it gently kissing along her cheek, her cheek bone up the side of her face, to her right temple, her forehead then down to her left temple.

He then slid all the way down almost kissing along her jaw line to her neck sucking the flesh softly making her cheeks darkening a bit more when she gasped as his fangs pierced into her deeply. She let her head fall back but there was something. . pleasureable about this and she couldn't help a tiny little moan to slip past her lips as her hands came up to bury themselves into Kou's blonde hair.

She felt her heart skip again and the gentle little rock of the car made the moment seem a bit more better at that moment. She lost herself in the soft sucking of Kou's mouth with the soft swallowing sound that came with each mouth full he took and she let her mind wander when a certain thought came through to her.

' _I never ever truly liked having my blood taken from me without consent._ ' The voice said and it was her voice, her own completely dientical and then she opened her eyes and pushed Kou away gently who looked at her with some confusion.

"What's wrong Yui?" Kou asked blinking lightly looking at her with what looked like surprise as he tiltied his head a bit.

"I'm okay, I just. . don't really feel in the mood for that okay?" She said looking down, playing with her fingers and she shifted in her seats and he sighed out quietly then kissed her cheek softly.

"Alright alright." He said looking out the window and she sighed out gently wanting nothing more than to be able to please him and she knew she couldn't right at that moment.

"What's does my mother look like?" She asked her blonde hair hanging in her face slightly and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"She looks like you Yui.I could tell you more but I feel like I'd be revealing too much about her before you even meet her."Kou said a little smile curving over his lips as he looked over at her and she smiled a bit. When the car stopped then she felt her heart give a hard skip and Kou reached out stroking her cheek lightly.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, your mother has been very eager for this meeting you know." He said smiling lightly opening the door and pulled her out and she felt nervous immediately.

"I know I'm just. . nervous about meeting someone I've never met before." She said looking at the manor house, it was elegant in a sloping, dark kind of way and she felt at home almost.

"It'll be okay. Let's go and get you in there I bet you want to rest but I know you're probably excited to meet your mother." He said moving an arm around her and they walked towards the door and as they walked Yui felt increasingly nervous but once they reached the doors she felt a familiar sense of de ja vu crossing over her strangely.

She didn't really recognize the place but still she felt a de ja vu feeling and when he pushed the door open everything looked familiar in a way, she didn't think she'd ever been there before but it was still so familiar to her. The walked to the large stair case and started going up it, the black carpet looked as though it would suck Yui up, the walls a dark mahagany color and the wood was a beautiful, dark red color that Yui liked.

She reached out touching the railing loving the coolness of it and they continued walking up the stairs then turned to the left walking down the hall, took a right then walked a bit more down the hall way then turned left and there was a set of doors at the end of the hall. She felt her heart pounding at her chest and as they walked forward she felt like running but she wouldn't do that. They finally reached the door and when it opened she sucked in a breath looking inside the room taking in the pale colored walls that reminded Yui of a moths wings, dark carpets, some objects made out of that smooth dark red wood, everything was a mix of pale coloring and dark colors.

But it was the woman sitting in the chair righby the window that immediately got Yui's full attention. She stood up shocking Yui with the gracefullness she seemed to breath almost and watched as the woman walked toward her, taking in the figure of her body that was softly curved, looked at her creamy white skin much like her own, long deep gold colored lashes, faintly flushed cheeks and lightly tinted full pink lips and deep beautiful jade colored eyes, long flowing pale hair that looked like a cross of moonlight with streaks of sunlight and it was utterly beautiful, seeing to get white down by the ends which rested by her waist. Yui was utterly stunned as she looked at her mother her eyes wide looking at her and her mother stared back at her before she walked forward and hugged Yui tightly shocking the blonde again.

"Oh Yui. Oh my beautiful little girl look at you." The woman cooed softly in her ear stroking her hair softly as she hugged her tight and Yui slowly lifted her arms up to hug her mother back tight breathing in the sweet, soft scent that clung to her mother feeling a hard crash of familiarity move over her and she realized she did know this woman, even if it was just by a scent. The woman pulled back giving Yui a good look over and Yui couldn't help but smile softly.

"Yui, this is Aika your mother." Kou said softly a little smile curved over his lips slightly but Yui couldn't think of anything to say as she looked at her mother who ushered her to the couch when those jade colored eyes flickered over to Kou.

"Have you told her anything?" Aika said looking at Kou then back at Yui.

"No I haven't said anything to her so far." Kou said scratching his cheek lightly once.

"Good." Aika said again then turned her head looking around once then looked back at Yui straight into her eyes. "I can see your father in your face. Before I get carried away with that I must tell you something first. You know you are not a normal human do you not?" She said raising a pale brow looking at her daughter and Yui squirmed slightly.

"I didn't know that, I mean after the whole Cordelia thing I've never been one hundred perfect human I guess." Yui said looking at her mother her words a bit hesitant sounding and the woman sighd a bit angrily.

"Cordelia. That woman disgusted me and just thinking of her heart being inside of you is horrid." Aika said looking at Yui evenly and Yui cringed internally. "Before that happened did you notice abnormal about you while you were human?"

". . . No not really, I had think I was normal before." She said shifting gently as she looked right back at her mother.

"Yui I know this might sound a bit strange but. . .you were never actually human in a way." Aika said leaning forward slightly rubbing her hands together softly when Yui stared at her almost blankly.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit quietly and Aika blew out a soft breath.

"Yui. . you probably do not know what this means but you were born as a Fairy or Fey for short. Being what you are you never were human." Aika said slowly as though to lessen the blow in a way but the longer Yui sat there the more it started to make a little sense. Other than Cordelia's heart being inside of her she'd always felt there was something more to her than just having Cordelia's heart. How ever some part of her mind could not comprehend that she was never human and as her mind spin her eyes seemed to glaze a bit as she stared forward.

"Yui?" Kou said stepping forward and Aika stood up walking around the small table.

"Yui?" Aika echoed Kou softly and just as she reached out for her daughter, Yui's fluttered shut and slumped back making Aika panic as Yui fainted dead away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'll start this chapter out by saying this. I'M BACK! I got so busy with some school stuff and what not but still I am back! I'm going to do my best and updating this story as well as I honestly can! I keep forgetting about it sadly ~. I also finished watching the second season of Diabolik Lovers too which I'm happy about! XD Oh and tell me if I got something wrong about the ending, I was just basing it off of the wikia but let me know if I got something wrong! But enough of my talking, enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Where do you think Yui is?" Kanato asked quietly, his Teddy clenched tightly in his arms as he looked at his older twin who just stared out the window.

"I don't know. I don't like that she went off so willingly with those Mukami's." Ayato said keeping his eyes out the window as his arms crossed and he looked over at his brother who looked at him with a slight detection of worry in his violet irises.

"Bitch-chan sure is cruel isn't she?" Laito said making his presence known but his words weren't drawn out like usual when he mentioned Yui.

"She is but it doesn't make sense. I feel there's something more going on with her, I mean how can someone simply lose all memory of what happened over the past year or so?" Ayato said as he looked over at Laito his arms tightening slightly and Laito looked back at him evenly.

"I don't know but it's something more to it, I'll tell you that." Laito said agreeing with his twin looking over at Kanato who seemed to hug Teddy much tighter.

"It is rather strange." Subaru said his voice a bit angry sounding per usual and as you expected no one even flinched at the sudden appearance of their youngest brother.

"I know. I don't like that Chinchinashi suddenly just doesn't remember us it's a bit sketchy." Ayato said with a little reluctance in his tone and he blew out a breath when Reiji and Subaru walked into the room looking at their younger brothers.

"And just what is it you're talking abut?" Reiji asked raising a brow and Laito moved his fidora down covering his eyes and rested his hands on his stomach not willing to say anything then. Reiji shifted his eyes to look at Kanato who just held onto Teddy tight looking down s though he would be yelled at and Subaru was just standing by the wall not saying anything and Ayato stared out the window almost angrily as his arms crossed tighter against his chest.

"We're talking about Chichinashi." Ayato said finally while keeping his back to his older brothers, refusing to move from his spot and Reiji sighed as Shu walked to the other couch laying out his music louder than usual in his ear buds and Reiji looked at the blonde before looking at his younger brother.

"We shouldn't be speaking about her. At least not right now after all she is gone is she not? We have our own brides to be talking of and speaking to, no matter what happened we should just leave it be." Reiji said as thoguh he was all for just ignoring what happened with Yui but Ayato knew it bothered his brother just as much as it bothered them.

"Oh shut your mouth Reiji." Ayato snapped out turning his head to glare at Reiji who looked at him quite surprised that Ayato would speak out like that.

"What?" Reiji said looking at his brother who just glared more fiercely.

"I said shut your mouth. You're telling us to stop talking about her and speaking about her when we all know you feel just the same as all of us about her leaving with those Mukami's." Ayato said glaring heavily and Reiji slowly glared back at him in a way that wasn't like him in the slightest bit.

"You all are dwelling on one little girl who was supposed to mean nothing to us and still you all saying you've grown attached to the girl?" Reiji snaps out looking around at all his brother's who stayed exactly where they were almost like statues in the room almost frozen by Reiji's words but it was Ayato who just glared at his brother his green eyes flashing with his anger.

"You got just as attached to her Reiji! It's bothered all of us that she went off with those stupid Mukami's! I know it's just eating away at you on the inside!" Ayato shouted out anger heavy in his tone and in a flash of an eye Reiji had the red head pinned against the wall tightly his arm pressing against his throat tight enough the Ayato clawed hard at his arm causing it to bleed.

"You are not to speak to me like that! You may be the third oldest of Laito and Kanato but you are not truly the oldest one in our family now are you? You are to say that again in such a way or you will be severely punished, you understand?" Reiji growled out glaring at his brother, his light red eyes flashing with his own anger and Ayato just glared at him his own green eyes before shoving Reiji away hard.

"I understand." Ayato said dull y before turning and staring out the window once again his arms hanging down by his side and he sighed out softly staring at the dark sky wondering just where it was that Yui had gone to and if she would ever come back ad if her memories would even come back at all.

* * *

When Yui woke up from her little fainting spell she realized she was in a bed, the sheets were a dark red that were very silky to the touch and there was a matching red canopy of the red silk that was closed around her bed. She sat up slowly, the sheets rustling with her movement and she rubbed her eyes hard before stretching her arms up over her head her blonde hair falling down her back in pale waves that stood out against the deep red surrounding her.

She moved to the edge of the bed swinging her legs over it and she stood up stretching once again and she pushed aside the curtain stepping out into the room and she blinked in surprise as she looked around the room, at how cleverly butiful it was and she walked forward one hand pressed against her chest lightly as she moved around the room and when she found a vanity mirror she reached out to touch it when a knock at the door got her attention. She turned to look at the door her mouth opening to speak when the door opening revealing her mother who smiled in relief.

"Yui, you seem to be alright. I'm glad, you scared me when you fainted like that." Aika said smiling as she walked over to Yui wrapping her arms around the blonde who seemed to melt almost right away as though she was used to Aika already.

"I'm sorry I made you worried." Yui said against her mother's shoulder when the woman pulled away, her long pale hair floating behind her as she walked to the bed opening the shades tying them to the poles and sat on the bed gently looking at her daughter.

"Come and talk to me Yui, I want to know more about you." Aika said smiling brightly as she looked at her daughter and Yui walked over sitting next to her mother smiling gently herself.

"Well is there something you want to know in partiular?" Yui asked as she sat down next to her mother smiling gently her body angled toward her mother's her pink eyes holding a soft, almost vulnerable look to them.

"I want to know everything but first things first. Tell do you have a boyfriend?" Aika asked grinning at her daughter who blushed darkly and suddenly as squirmed in place slightly.

"I guess you could dating him but I'm with Kou right now." Yui said as she blushed deeply looking at her mother smiling slightly a little gigle bursting from her lips surprisingly. Her mother grinned widely and wrapped her her daughter's shoulders laughing like they knew each other for years.

"That's good! Tell me more about yourself Yui." Aika said smiling as she let go of her daughter looking into Yui's eyes.

"I will gladly tell you more but. . well I kind of want to know more about you." Yui said shifting in place slightly as she blushed looking at her mother a little emabarrassedly.

"I see I see." Aika said nodded smiling gently and she grabbed Yui's hand holding between her own. "What would you like to know my dear?"

"Who was my father?" Yui said quickly and with zero hesitance as she looked at her mother who looked back at her evenly and sighed out gently.

"Yui I don't want to answer that right now." Aika said quietly as she looked down at her hands that held Yui's and she knew her mother wouldn't answer that at least not now.

"Okay I'll just ask tht later on then. Well tell me for now, how old are you?" Yui asked smiling helpfully and softly as she looked at her mother who smiled faintly.

"I am actually about two hundred and five years old, even though I look about thirty or something like that!" Aika said letting out laugh rubbing that back of Yui's hand and squeezed the blonde's hand softly. "Should I explain the Fey to you my dear?"

"Yes it would help clear up a lot for me." Yui said gently as she looked at her mother who blew out a soft breath then tucked a strande of hair behind her ear turning her body to look at Yui.

"Fey are sort of like elves,mythical, meermaids, centaurs, minataurs things such as that are very closely linked to Fey or Fairies, we're like a fantasy much like vampires and demons. We have powers though, real powers we come to inherit at age seventeen, at that point a child has to be near his or her mother, for their power is much to unstable and can shift easily to a dangerous point which is why there is so many cruel and angry Fey out there. I am what youould say Leader of the Fey or Queen Of The Fey, which would make you my heir Yui, it's a responsibility you have to be ready to take up. I wasn't even sure you were alive when you were taken from me and given the heart of Cordelia, but I know you have Fey power and potentional. Your eyes have that Fey like gleam to them Yui, you're also noble and sweet, you care and are very protective of those around you, though those traits may seem like regular traits for humans for you Yui it means you are of great blood that will instantly kick in the moment you turn seventeen which is about a month or so away." Aika said looking at her daughter reaching up smoothing her hair away from her face softly making Aika smile softly.

"I see so I have to stay here with you then?" Yui asked slwoly her head seeming to spin with the information her mother gave her but still there was the desperate feeling of wanting to know who her father was still itched at her.

"Yes you do. It would be safer for you to and of course Kou and his brothers' will be staying here to protect you and myself." Aika said smiling gently seeing her daughter visibly relax then she sighed moving her hand away from Yui's cheek and held her daughter's hand tightly. "You really want to know who your father is don't you?"

"I really do." Yui replied quietly looking right into her mother's eyes and Aika blew out a breath squeezing her daughter's hand very tight, so tight that Yui thought she would cry out in pain as she kept her gaze on her mother's.

"Yui you've probably met your father already. Your father. . .He's a sadistic man, he's not exactly a good person but not completely evil truly, if he was I wouldn't have married him when I did. But even though our marriage was arranged, your father did have a soft side to him that I loved and liked when he showed it he. . .just didn't show it so much." Aika said her words spilling out like a nervous babble and she held Yui's hand even ttighter then she sucked in a shaky breath thn looked back into her daughter's eyes slowly. "Yui, your father is Carla Tsukinami, the First Blood King the ancient ancestor of all demons."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why but I have just a weird urge to apologize for this story Dx. I think about it and it does seem really just bad in certain ways, I feel like I just have things flying around and out of order with this story but that's just how I'm feeling about this right now Dx. I know people like it a lot but I just feel like apologizing for how it's turning out but it's just some stupid doubts of mine! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but for now I hope people enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

Yui sat there staring at herm other with wide eyes, that stared blankly and almost glassy then she stood up silently walking towards the door her hair floating off her shoulders softly. She opened the door barely hearing her mother speak as she walked out of the room and down the hall before she blinked gently to clear the foggy like state she was in. Carla Tsukinami. She knew that name, of course she could how could she not? She blew out a breath brushing her ear behind her ear softly her eyes shutting softly the image of a white haired man with a scarf resting against the lower part of his face with a rather dark uniform that looked like a school uniform, his hands had white gloves on them and his sharp gold eyes focused on hers as he looked at her.

She gasped quietly as a sharp pain rang through her head ans she pressed her hand against her temple hard her lashes fluttering lightly as she struggled to keep them open and she sunk down to the floor her head pounding. There was someone else there when she'd met Carla, the person had. . .had red hair. . . and his clothes were all disarrayed and messy looking like he didn't care what he wore and one pant leg was rolled up and he looked over his shoulder to look at her his green eyes glowing a bit with an irritated look and. . . she cried out loudly trembling hard with the pain pusling through her head and her body twitched as tears ran down her cheeks surprisingly and she blinked gasping in a breath like she was a dying fish.

She was swamped with a de ja vu kind of feelign when she thought of that person with red hair and that hat like she knew them somehow. . . Well obvioviously she had to if he was there when she met swiped at the tears running down her cheeks, feeling empty for some reason, like something had taken her heart and ripped it apart. She walked downstairs slowly her head still pounding softly as she made her way to the living room where Ruki, Yuma and Azusa sat in different chairs looked up at her entrance.

"Hello Yui, how you do feel about this?" Ruki asked, his usual book in his hand as he looked at her tilting his head to the side just a bit and she smiled softly.

"I'm dealing with it the best that I can I guess." Yui said smiling gently as she sat down in her own chair rubbing her eyes slightly and she sighed out softly leaning back in her chair. "I feel so overwhelmed though now."

"I understand that. It'll be okay though trust us, it does get easier to understand." Ruki said looking at Yui who looked back at him and forced a small little smile as he looked at the blonde.

"I guess it will." Yui said with a sigh then stood up looking at the clock. "I think I'll go outside and look around for Kou or wait for him to get back if he's gone."

"Alright. If he comes in here I'll let him know." Ruki said with a soft nod and he opened his book making Yui smile soft then turned walking out of the room, down the hall her feet padding against the floor softly as she walked through the kitchen to the door and she opened it walking out welcoming the cold breeze on her skin that had felt so flushed and hot. She left the door open a crack then walked outside fully into the little garden that was there. It was made up vegetables and flowers at the very far end that were poppies and some wisteria plants. She walked towards the end of the garden smiling gently as she looked at the flowers reaching out to touch one when a hand covered hers softly and she looked up meeting a pair of light blue eyes for a change instead of his usual red and blue eyes.

"Hey, Masochistic Kitten, what're you doing outside in a night gown?" Kou asked raising a slight brow using his nickname for her and she chuckled surprisingly as she looked at Kou standing up right her fingers lacing with his as she blushed lightly. What was it about Kou that made her just feel so desperate for contact from him?

"I needed some air is all." Yui murmured as Kou pulled her to him her cheeks flushing a bit more as her bdoy pressed against his. She looked up at his eyes again when he moved her hair away from her neck gently and without her saying anything he leaned down sinking his fangs into her neck and began to swallow the steady flow of her blood. Yui just stood there closing her eyes even as her heart fluttered quickly in her chest as she listened to the small slurping sounds from Kou as her stomach seemed to tighten for some reason and she blushed deeply pushing on Kou softly until his fangs slid out of her neck, small beads of blood welling and sliding down from the two puncture wounds.

"What?" Kou asked furrowing his brow as a small little line of blood made it's way from the corner of Kou's lips making Yui giggle gently and he blinked wiping it away quickly looking at her.

"It's nothing I just. . like being with you Kou, without the blood drinking." Yui said as she kept her body pressed to his, her hands grabbing and holding his shirt in her hands as she blushed, revealing her words that had laid in her mind for a while. She opened her mouth to say something else but she looked over Kou's shoulders and her heart thudded extremely hard against her chest, pulsating through her body jsut as hard making Kou look at her a bit frantically.

"What's wrong? Yui?" He asked looking at her his eyes wide as she stood there, her heart racing and her gaze looking far over his shoulder as her head began to ring and felt like lightening bolts were going through her head with ever pulse of her heart.

Her head was killing her, it was a normal headache, this was much like what happened in the hallway with her head pounding and nearly splitting with the lightening bolt pains and despite all else and where she was her head continued to throb and pound with sharp kniving pain. She was trying to remember,to remember who that red head boy was, why she felt she should remember him but she should. She felt tears gushing down her cheeks just barely as the pain continued and she nearly fainted her body swaying slightly and Kou held her tight and picked her up softly almost delicately as he looked at her worriedly his brows pulled together tightly.

"I'll take you inside for now." Kou said again softly as he walked to the kitchen door with Yui's tears lightly wetting his shirt much to his faint surprise. She clutched onto him tightly, the pain becoming a regular throb and blast in her head until the point Yui felt she would scream but she felt a deep urge to remember, to try to anyways and remember who the hell it was.

She let out a shaky quiet breath as Kou carried her through the house barely seeing the worried looks painted over Ruki, surprisingly Yuma, Azusa and her mother as Kou brought to her room. Once they reached her room she suddenly screeched in pain her head pounding fiercely and Kou once again looked at her with alarm as she screamed her body jerking in his arms her head burning hotly with pain and she trembled hard clutching onto Kou tight as one name, one name alone was went through her mind as her eyes squeezed shut. Ayato Sakamaki. How did she know tha name? She finally slumped in his arms panting quietly her head pounding still but it was dulling to a throb as she trembled and she curled into a ball as she and Kou finally laid on the bed.

He looked at her his eyes a touch wide as he stroked a piece of blonde hair away from her face and she shivered instantly and Kou pulled her blankets back from under her then pulled them up and over her. She rested her throbbing head against the pillow, the crisp coolness of it was a welcomg pleasure like feeling against her head and she shut her eyes her body trembling uncontrollably. She felt like someone was whispering to her in her mind, like she was to listen to the voice and she'd remember but she just didn't have the strength to right then, her head throbbing nad her body heavy along with her eyes. She couldn't do anything, not right now she was to tired to move so much as suck in a breath which fed a fire to the pain in her head, she didn't want to remember at least not without a finding a less painful way to remember.

But just remembering that name had filled her with a sort of dread in a strange way she felt was new to her but it felt almost familiar when it was associated with that name and as she laid there she wondered if remembering would shatter all this and if it'd just turn out to be nothing between her and Kou? Her and the Mukamis'? But more than anything one question in her mind formed and remained there, as stubborn as a weed in the ground or a cat refusing a bath. Did she even **_want_** to remember?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I won't lie there's a little sexy moment in this chapter, I tried to keep it down to a minimum but still there's some sexiness between Kou and Yui later on cx. I'm going to do my best to update regularly though since I keep seeing comments to update haha! I won't lie that's givng some pretty good motivation to write right now! So enjoy this chapter! ^^**_

* * *

"Ayato. Ayato. Ayato!" Akari snapped out angrily pulling the red head out of his thoughts as he turned his head to look at Akari. Then he forced a slight smile as he looked down at her then out the window briefly before turning to give her his attention as he forced the cobwebs away from his mind.

"what is it Akari?" He asked but his voice was distance, his mind clearly else where as his green eyes met her soft blue ones but for some reason that didn't please the pink haired girl in the slightest bit.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting so aloof lately, you're barely paying attention to me! The same goes with your brothers, their acting the same damn way!" Akari said her eyes narrowing a bit as she looked at Ayato before she wrapped her arms around the red head as though that could pull him from his mind but it didn't if anything he seemed to get deeper in his mind. "Ayato, if I've done anything to displease you, just tell me."

"You haven't done anything Akari. I've just been thinking of things lately alright?" Ayato said his tone a bit snappish much to her surprise and chagrin but still she felt angry that he'd snapped at her in that way. She glared slightly her anger getting the best of her again that week as she looked at Ayato who looked back at her matching her glare for just a few seconds before melting away and he turned to look out the window before Akari stopped him by grabbing his cheek and making him look at her again.

"Why do I feel like you keep thinking of Yui? You shouldn't be, she LEFT, she chose to! She left you and your brothers without a single look back!" Akari said with a desperate edge in her voice that she hated, loathed in fact but if acting a little pathetic got Ayato to pay attention to her then hell she'll do it!

"Akari she doesn't even **_remember_** us! Of course she didn't look back! That isn't the Yui we've all known for the past couple of years alright? Just drop it!" He snapped again nearly yelling, his green eyes flashing with anger as a warning almost making Akari take a tiny step back and she felt her hands shaking, not in fear but in anger. Then she glared full on at Ayato before spinning and walking away quickly anger fueling her steps as her hair floated over her shoulders. This wasn't fair! It wasn't! Why the hell is he and all of them pinning over some stupid girl? She turned down the hall finding Harumi there, her long brown hair was bulled into a loose bun and her bright, fluorescent blue eyes meeting Akari's soft blue ones.

"What's got you all worked up?" Harumi asked raisign a dark brow as she blinked softly and Akari just scowled at the ground her hands clenched into fists tight as her brows pulled tightly together.

"It's Ayato and the others. They haven't let go of that stupid Komori girl." Akari growled out angrily her blue eyes seeming to glow with her anger but Harumi just placed a hand on the pink haired girls shoulder looking at her evenly as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Don't you worry about them. I got a plan, one that'll make them forget all about that silly little human girl their infactuation is fixated upon. So don't get to worked up with them, alright Akari? I don't want you getting so angry you piss them off and they refuse to do as we want them to do later on, so go get the other girls for me and we'll meet in my room and we'll talk okay?" Harumi said tilting her head a bit causing a thick strand of her hair to fall from her bun and Akari's anger seemed to melt away a little bit as she nodded softly.

"Alright." Akari whispered softly her shoulders slumping a bit as she looked down at the floor, her lashes seeming to cover her eyes as she looked down. "I just hope this works."

"It will. Trust me it will, you just need to have confidence it will." Harumi said before squeezing the slack shoulder then she turned and walked down the hall slowly leaving Akari behind already thinking quickly of their chances to get things done and solidified before the end of the month.

* * *

"How are you feeling Yui?" Kou asked gently as Yui woke up slowly, her head pillowed by his shoulder as he looked at her tilting his head just a bit as she sat up rubbing her eyes softly and she forced a small sleepy smile.

"I'm feeling fine. I must have had a pretty bad head ache." Yui said trying to make a joking tone but she ended up yawning a bit then smiled gently at Kou before laying back on her side facing him.

"Yes you did, I don't know what triggered it but you gave us all a little scare." Kou said chuckling out gently in his usual way as he reached one of his hands up stroking a strand of her blonde hair away from her face softly and almost caringly.

"I'm sorry for that." Yui said as she moved closer to Kou, seeming compelled to be closer and even closer to the blonde boy. Her cheeks flushed gently as she looked at Kou her lips parting a bit with her breathes and she smiled at him sweetly before she moved forward pressing her lips to his surprising both of them in the smooth quick action.

She relaxed when Kou did seeming to get over the shock of her sudden movement and kissed her back slowly and gently almost like he wasn't rushing her in anyway as his arms circled her waist and her hands found his hair pulling him closer, the kiss turning hotter more fired up and fiercer. She felt like she was being possessed by something out of her control but even so the feeling was euphoric almost as sheblushed darkly pressing against him her leg sliding up over his hip and she moved her hips in a surprising circle against his own earning a growl back for the action as she trembled lightly once with what felt like anticipation.

She knew it was crazy that she wanted to do this when she had just woken up but she felt just this undeniable urge to touch Kou, kiss him and make him hers, to know he wouldn't just disppear. One of herh ands moved out of his hair to pull at the buttons on his shirt undoing them with a bit of difficulty since her chest was practically crushed against his and she blushed feeling Kou's hand travel up her thigh under her night gown but she felt like bolts of ligthening were going through her. The kiss became harder, fiercer and took on a little desperate edge as she pulled on his shirt rolling over onto her back dragging Kou with her and the kiss broke with the movement but Kou kiss down the length of her jaw line to her neck.

His other hand moved to her chest palming one of her breasts just as his fangs broke through the thin layer of skin covering her neck and a moan burst from her lips that sounded a bit surprised as she blushed heavily her chest thrusting forward against his hand and her head falling back letting his fangs burrow into her neck deeper and deeper her blood flowing faster.

She trembled like a leaf as she blushed when her heart thudded hard and a pair of green eyes were staring at her in her mind and she froze up immeidately which got the attention of Kou who took his fangs out of her neck looking down at her with confused eyes a little line of blood trailing from the corner of his lips as he looked down at Yui, the fang marks welling with two drops of blood then ran down her neck. As she gasped in a breath looking into Kou's familiar mis matched colored eyes her hands moving up cupping his cheeks the feeling of wanting and longing draining from her as quick as it had formed.

"Yui? Are you alright?" He asked softly looking down at her still moving his hand up wiping at the bloood on her neck but it just stained her skin delicately almost as he kept his hand there.

"Kou. . who's Ayato Sakamaki?" She asked, her cheeks still flushed as he sat up off her on the edge of the bed and she sat up as he looked at her then down before turning to look at the wall.

"Ayato Sakamaki is the son of Karl Heinz, he's a pure blood vampire unlike us Mukamis'. We are just made vampires as you know but the Sakamakis are made up of six sons." Kou said tensely as Yui stared at his back then she got up moving to him spreading her legs so she could sit directly behind him and wrap her legs aorund him then her arms as she rested her cheek against his back.

"I see. Can you tell me how I'd know his name or what he looked like?" Yui asked gently making dread coil through Kou with the innocent words falling from her lips and he spun around in her arms so quick and kissed her deep his hand moving to the back of her head keeping her in place as her eyes widened a bit and her cheeks darkened a minute or two he pulled back letting Yui take a couple deep breathes and he rested his forehead against hers softly.

"You don't need to know that right this second Yui. You'll remember on your own, I know you will because you're just stubborn like that." Kou said softly but his words were tinted with a sadness that Yui couldn't place as her eyes met his and he stood up letting her go and she felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly and she felt tears well in her eyes as he pulled away from her. It filled her with a pain she couldn't understand right then as she stared at his shocked expression and she moved to the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor and she stepped forward as those rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, please don't leave Kou, please don't leave me alone right now." She said softly her voice cracking almost cutely in a way as her tears wet his exposed skin and she relaxed a bit as his arms wrapped around her in response and his hanr stroked her hair softly.

"I won't leave. I promise I'll stay with you, I'll always be here even if you didn't want me anymore." Kou said into her hair and she clutched onto him tightly her heart racing against her chest and she looked at him, her pink irisis clashing against his blue ones and in one smooth action she pulled her hair away from her neck tilting her head back as an offering almost as his breath seemed to catch a

He looked at her for a moment until she nodded softly and he leaned down his fangs pressing against her skin causing a strange pressure that Yui didn't find completely unpleasant just strange. She gasped when his fangs finally burst into her skin burrowing themselves into her deeper and deeper as he began to swallow softly and slowly walking her back to the bed laying her down and he stayed above her swallowing and swallowing mouthfuls of her blood as her eyes shut gently.

She was strangely swamped with a de ja vu feeling, like she'd done this multiple times once before with mutliple people strange as it was and for some reason she felt this feeling had something to do with those brothers. The Sakamaki brothers, if her suspicion was right then she would have to force herself to remember, to force herself to find the connection between her and the Sakamaki brothers'.

She needed too because this just felt like if she didn't find out her connection to Ayato or the possible other brothers she would forever lose a part of herself that she had forgotten about and that part of her was clawing away to the surface and screaming for her to remember, for her to understand why she knew Ayato Sakamaki's name and that she had to remember, she needed too or else she'd lose a part of herself she would never ever get back.

Her mind became blank slowly becoming numb other than to the sound of the little slurping noises from Kou and the sound of him breathing through his nose and the soft gulping noises and that num feeling foubled incredibly so, she clenched her hands into fists softly, her cheeks flushing gently in a weak way and she heard Kou murmur something against her neck before he pulled her into his arms though she was dimly away of it and he held her tight as she drifted off to an oblivious sort of state of mind, one she felt familiar with.

In her mind, just before she fell asleep much like earlier, the image of Ayato Sakamaki stuck to her like that part of her was forcing her to memorize his looks and what he dressed like, as though her mind was on the balance. She fell asleep slowly, relaxing slowly in Kou's arms where felt like she belonged and mattered but even so some part of her felt like it was stirring, beginning to long for someone elses arms and it was the first time Yui ever felt a deep dread that followed into her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Yui I want you to imagine a nice beautiful light there's what looks to be a cup in front of you. It's just sitting there sealed off and filled to the brim with a sort of pin liquid. I want you to do your best to reach for that cup and try to get the seal off it and allow the liquid to come out." Aika said softly, her hands cupping both of her daughters hands in her own looking at Yui's slightly slacked face but her lashes fluttered her brows pulling together softly.

"Aika, maybe Yui isn't ready to start her training or whatever it is you want to do." Kou asked stepping forward but Aiko nailed him with a look that clearly told him not to come any closer and he paused immediately staring at the blonde woman until she turned her attention to Yui again.

"Yui, you needn't force yourself or push yourself to hard. Don't feel rushed or pressured, it'll make it a bit harder to get that cover off the cup. So just breath in and out for me then try to remove that cover." Aiko said taking a breath and Yui copied her slowly then let it out then took in another breath letting it out slowly.

In Yui's mind she could see exactly what her mother was talking about, her hands were wrapped around that cup and she moved her hand slowly up to pull at the cover pulling on it but to her little surprise, the cover felt like it was nailed down and she began to pull harder but with each pull it got harder to keep a grip on the cup and it slipped from her hands disappearing and in her attempt to catch it, her her hands clenched down tightly on her mothers and her eyes snapped open as she pulled in a loud breath like she hadn't ben breathing. She looked at her mother's hopeful jade eyes but she sighed letting go of her mother's hands putting them in her own lap looking down sighing out gently as the Mukamis' looked at her also.

"I didn't do it." Yui said on a sigh as her hair hung in front of her face and she played with the ends of her hair softly as her brows pulled together tightly, her body feeling strangely lethargic and heavy feeling in a way she wasn't exactly used to but something that was becoming more common with each time she and her mother did this which was daily since she'd mentioned Ayato's name to Kou.

"It's alright. You'll get it soon enough, I believe you will if anyone can do it it's you Yui." Aika said as she looked at Yui smiling gently reaching out cupping Yui's cheek in a motherly fashion that Yui was growing more and more used to as time went on.

"I understand that, I just wish I could finally do it and be accomplished that I finally tapped into it." Yui said as her cheek pressed against Aika's softly her lashes casing small tiny shadows against her skin, her eyes darker and more tired looking at that moment as she looked at her mother again blinking slowly and softly.

"It'll be okay, you'll get it Yui. I have confidence in you." Aika said keeping her hand curled around Yui's cheek smiling warmly at her and her thumb stroked her cheek bone softly. "Just keep on trying Yui, whether you're alone or with me, it's just about practice."

"I know." Yui mumbled softly before sighing gently staying in place taking in the concern rolling off Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa in a surprising way but she turned her head a bit her mother moving over to her and cupped her cheek softly again stroking it softly and held one of Yui's hand softly in comforting actions.

"How are you feeling Yui?" Kou asked before any of his brothers could looking at her and she looked right back at him smiling gently.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. I kind of want to lay down. ." Yui said trailing off a bit then let out a squeak when Kou moved fast swooping her up into his arms. Her hands clutched onto him tightly at the sudden swooping motion and she looked at him in shock as he walked across the room and through the door way, walked towards the stairs her body bouncing just a tiny bit with his steps and he started climbing up the stairs. "Kou what are-"

"If you're tired then you should lay down. You'll drain yourself even more if you don't start taking naps after these sort of things with your mother." Kou said a bit strictly as he climbed up the stairs a bit faster reaching the top and he walked down the hall towards her room which was the only door at the end of the hallway and he pushed the door open softly then kicked it shut just as light.

"Are. . you worried about me then?" Yui asked slowly then grinned a bit as she stared at Kou who seemed to get just a little bit red in the face as he pulled her blankets back then laid her down and pulled the blankets around her.

"Shut up, don't go saying things like that out loud." He said moving a hand through his hair but his cheeks seemed to grow just a little bit redder making Yui chuckle softly and just as he was about to walk away she sat up on her elbow reaching her hand out grabbing his, her grin turning into a soft smile.

"It's sweet you're worried. Lay with me?" Yui asked her own cheeks flushing a bit as he turned his head to look at her and then he nodded softly walking around the bed then climbed onto it making the springs squeak quietly as he laid next to her, his arm moving up for his head to lay on as she turned onto to her right side facing him, her hair splayed out across the pulled and framed her face softly. She moved closer to him until her body was pressed against his surprised she could feel the warmth from his body even through the blankets and she rested her head against his chest softly almost hesitantly as she closed her eyes, one of her hands curling slightly at her side. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay with you, so shush and go to sleep." Kou said his tone a little gruff which amde Yui smile softly moving her arm around his waist gently as she held his shirt softly in her hand as she kept her eyes closed. She honestly loved to sleep with Kou like this even if sometimes she woke up without him there, it was still sweet that he would lay with her until she fell asleep like he did. She yawned softly curling up a bit as his arms shifted wrapping around her softly holding her to his chest gently as she drifted off to sleep feeling warm and protected in a way that she loved deeply.

* * *

 _When Yui opened her eyes in her dream state, she knew surprisingly that she was indeed dreaming and the feeling was strange seeing as when she dreamed she almost never knew she was dreaming sometimes. She walked forward the walls a warm golden color that was familiar to her and she realized with a little jerk she was in a hallway but the color of the walls were the same as the "room" she was suppose to be with the cup etc etc. but this time she was walking down a hallway that possibly lead to that room. She ran forward hoping she'd be able to open the cup and release the contents and be happy with herself but when she finally saw the door she ran faster and faster her arms pumping at her sides._

 _She reached the door shoving it open but instead of the gold room she was welcomed with a gushing rain and thunder that made her flinch and she stood in front of a house that was big and familiar to looked around blinking softly in confusion as to what was going on but she felt her body moving on it's own accord rushing her towards to the big double oak doors and she noticed the doors were opened a bit and she pushed them open walking inside her shirt damp and she entered a foyer or front hall room and it was so grand it took her breath away._

 _She walked forwards to the stairs when a figure got her attention and she sucked in a harsh breath walking over to the figure looking down her eyes widening a bit. The rumpled clothes and the way they were out of order, the pale skin and when she looked at his face she sucked in another breath at the familiarity in the features along with the red hair as she reached out resting one hand next to his head pressing her ear to his heart wondering if he was awake._

 _She was aware she was talking but her mind couldn't absorb what she was saying at all but it was more that she didn't give a damn about what she was saying and more if the boy- Ayato- was awake. Then when she got off the couch she moved to find a phone, feeling uneasy when a hand slammed down on hers scaring the hell out of her seeing as it seemed to come out of nowhere and she gasped tilting her head back to stare into piercing green eyes._

 _Again he was talking but she couldn't really absorb the sound of them,she could just watch his lips move as he talked and she found herself on her back and he grinned fangs flashing and she was gripped with a strange unnecessary fear as she struggled to get away when a new presence made Ayato and her still and she turned her head looking at the person. He had violet black hair, a sort of suit or uniform of sorts which ever one it was, all she noted was it looked very formal and well put together, he had glasses that shielded light red eyes that stared at her with a certain heat that made her skin crawl._

 _Just as he opened his mouth Yui was shoved back hard like a hand was shoving her and she was back in the hallway stumbling backwards her head thudding hard as the door disappeared, the wall seeming to stretch out again like she never went down it and it was disorienting. She pulled in a breath in then out slowly and softly as she pressed her hand to her pounding heart, her vision doubled a couple times before she felt stable enough to stand up and walk down the hall again. She felt like her body was filled to the brim with stones, making each step hard as hell for her to take as she walked down the hall slowly her hair sticking to her skin which was damp with sweat and she shivered gently seeing another door and just as she stretched her hand out-_

* * *

Yui woke up with a gasp, Kou stirring beside her slightly as she sucked in breathes her skin wet with sweat causing her hair to stick to her skin like blonde tendrils. She moved a hand up rubbing her eyes hard sitting up slightly her hands shaking softly, her heart was pounding away and she felt like something was crawling underneath her skin in a way that was not pleasant at all.

She let out a little keening noise as she covered her face softly trembling hard feeling like she wanted to just crawl out of her skin already but the new boy, the one with the violet black hair. She felt the same sort of de ja vu feeling she had felt with Ayato, like she knew him and would find out his name soon enough too. She continued trembling softly keeping her hands over her face until Kou woke up sitting up on his elbows next to her.

"Yui what's wrong?" He murmured, his voice thick with sleep as she peeked out of her hands to look at him and she trembled again feeling like she wanted to claw at her skin to get this crawling feeling to go frowned at her lack of an answer sitting up fully looking at her his brows pulling together and he grabbed her wrists pulling her hands away from her face a bit hard as he looked at her intently. "Yui tell me."

"I just. . had a bad dream. That's all." Yui whispered out gently as she looked at Kou her hands clenching into fists as she looked at him forcing a little smile and he pulled her to him roughly in a sudden motion she blinked lightly much as she had earlier before their nap.

"Don't get too worked up over bad dreams Yui, they always go away trust me." Kou murmured into her hair softly holding her to him tightly as the blankets pooled at Yui's waist her head against his chest and her eyes already felt again as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, clutching onto him her eyes squeezing shut as one tiny tear made it's way down her cheek.

"I hope so. I don't like them Kou, their so confusing, I want them to stop I don't want to remember." Yui said softly feeling like her heart was throbbing instead of beating hard and she tightened her arms as he stroked her hair laying them both back down.

"It'll be okay. It's alright, don't cry it'll be alright I'm right here, nothing will happen. Even if you do or don't remember I'll help you with this." Kou said gently as he stroked her hair softly feeling how hard she was trembling and he frowned a bit before kissing the top of her head softly in what he hoped was a comforting motion. "You'll be okay Yui, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been dealing with some. . problems and a touch of writers block but I'm going to do my best to make this chapter good!((Which I hope it is!)) And because it's a long weekend I'll be uploading a lot easier! So enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Yui was alone. This was a rare occurence which ade her feel a bit happy that she could get some alone time so she wore a baggy sweat shirt that belong to Kou and sweat pants as she padded downstairs softly to the living room where the t.v was and her blonde hair shifted and lifted off her shoulders as she walked softly. She reached the living room sitting down on the soft cushions and she stretched lightly once her arms moving up over her head and she sighed feeling the stretch of her muscles and sighed again happily.

She burrowed into the sweatshirt inhaling the sweet, musky and rather perfume like scent of Kou's sweatshirt which she was begining to like more and more as she inhaled deeply her eyes fluttering shut softly as she inhaled the scent slowly, her shoulders moving up and down slowly with her inhales. She then opened her eyes her cheeks burning hotly feeling pretty embarrassed as she looked around quickly glad she was being watched and as she sat there she felt an itching under her skin and she got up walking towards the front door.

She wanted to get some air but then she froze her hand on the door knob as she stared at the door her eyes flickering slightly with an apprehensive look as she clenched the door knob tightly before backing away and she ran down the hall towards the kitchen, that same itching feeling clinging to her skin as thoguh it was underneath it and she was going insane from the feeling suddenly, hating how intsense it was growing in just two or three minutes.

She turned the sink on spashing some water on her face and her hands trembled faintly surprisingly as she looking ito the gray of the sink and she watched the water swirl down the drain as she turned the water off her eyes a bit hazy but then she blinked turning to walk back to the living room, determined to shove that stupid itchy feeling away. She walked into the living room tucking a few wet strands of her hair behind her ear as she looked to the door and when she entered the living room s

he looked up and she stopped so suddenly she was sure she would fall and her eyes widened like big pink moons as a little shriek escaped from her lips. There sat at girl, a few years older than Yui, she had long flowing dark hair and when her dark lashes flickered up to reveal fluorescent blue eyes she felt a clenching feeling in her chest like she'd seen this girl before and something itched in her mind to be remmbered as she backed away a couple steps and the girl tilted her head a bit her blue eyes never leaving Yui's once.

"What's wrong? I apologize for just entering your home but you needn't look at me like I'm something to FEAR." The girl said in a beautifully melodious tone as she grinned looking at Yui.

"Um. . . w-who are you? I mean do you need my mother? Or one of the brothers?" Yui asked feeling a dreadful feeling tighten and coil inside of her as she stared at the girl talking one more step back so she was in the door way as her heart began to thud in her chest. She didn't like the aura almost that this girl gave off and she didn't like those eyes staring at her in that moment.

"No no I don't need any of them. No I only need you, Yui." The girl said standing up in one movement that was so graceful it was like watching water being poured itno a glass it was that flawless.

"O-Oh I see." Yui said as she kept her eyes on the brunette not wanting to look away from her as though something terrible would happen the minute she would.

"You see Yui, though you can't remember them, the Sakamaki's still remember little plain old YOU. Now, tell me what is it you have done that made your essence live in their minds still?" The girl asked as she walked forward and Yui walked backward her heart thudding hard sending terrified butterflies to her stomach which coiled and tightened hard as she stared at the girl feeling like the world was shaking but she knew it was just her body that was honestly shaking at that moment. This girl had installed a certain fear inside her, she was honestly terrified of her and she couldn't remember what this girl meant to her at all either! you." "I-I don't know. I don't even know the Sakamaki's!" Yui said with heavy traces of confusion and sort of helplessness in her tone as her wide eyes stayed locked on those cold almost emotionless fluorescent blue ones.

"Oh I know, but you've done something that makes them remember you and I don't like that." The girl said continuing to walk towards Yui who was shaking like a mouse infront of a cat.

"I. . . I'm. . . sorry I'm sorry." Yui said softly as she went up the stairs backwards with a little bit of difficulty. Why did it have to be today she was actually alone? Sure she was a bit happy about it at first but with this menacing girl she wished her mother and the brothers' would get home soon because she felt deep in her gut that something bad was going to happen to her.

"I'm sorry to Yui. I understand you don't know them and you can't help it but still I am not pleased. So I cam to a conclusion Yui, I mean it could have been right in front of me this entire time and instead of just trying to get the other girls to seduce the brothers' into forgetting you well. . I think they'd forget you if you weren't breathing." The girl said with a wide grin at Yui who blanched pausing once wondering how one girl could be so damn happy about the idea of killing another person and she stumbled falling back the stairs digging into her skin as her ass and lower back took most of the impact throbbing softly her eyes widening.

"I don't even know you though! I don't know the Sakamaki's! I haven't done anything!" Yui screamed at her as she scrambled back up to her feet before turning and bursting out running up the stairs quickly then turned reaching the hall and she ran l her breath immediately kicking up coming faster with her panic as she heard a set of feet behind her then when she reached her bedroom she slammed the door shut breathing slightly uneven as her hands trembled and she stared at the door backing up a couple steps swallowing hard past the hard lump of fear in her throat when arms circled her and she screamed loudly only to have a hand slapped across her mouth.

"You're so so stupid aren't you? You honestly thought you could run away." The girl whispered in her ear before laughing out quietly in her ear as Yui struggled hard against her hold but her arms felt like metal python's circling her instead of arms. "You did however seemed to stall quite some time because I could hear a car that sounded faintly like Ruki's coming so they'll be here in a matter of minutes but luckily for me that's just enough time."

"Let Mphg go!" Yui yelled behind the girls hand, the little noises sounding suspiciously like 'Let me go!' but the girl chuckled once more before She shifted Yui's hair away from her neck and before Yui could react to fangs wree burrowed deep into her neck.

She screeched behind the hand and she thrashed but even so she began to slow down much to her anger as her blood began to come out of her slowly then she felt a burn across her wrist then her other one that began to throb and just burn like someone had ran a spark across her skin. She felt something wet sliding across her hands and fingers then the soft little drips of it hitting the floor, the wetness came faster and faster, so fast that in just some odd minutes Yui began to feel her head spin and what with her blood being sucked out by the girl it made the dizziness worse.

She heard a car pulling up but honestly she began to feel so dizzy and a touch weak she couldn't think of anything to say when the burning spread across her inner elbows which surprisingly hurt more but the cuts this time were so deep the blood splurted out making Yui gasp as the blood ran down her arms in thick lines her head spinning as the scent of blood, rusted pennies and iron, filled the room and Yui's sense the girl seemed to drink faster and faster as the door opened and the girl pulled back with a breath sucking it in.

Through all this Yui felt a burn spreading through her veins as her blood made small puddles on the floor she was thrown onto the bed and just as the girl bent towards her neck again Yui felt something building inside her. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, what she had done and who she knew but she knew definitely that she didn't deserve this, so with a last act of sorts Yui lifted her hand grabbing the girls face hard and just as her vision wavered and began to darken she noticed a bright almost pinksih light burst forth from her hand that filled the entire room followed by a screech. Yui's eyes slid closed as her breath came just a touch slower and she heard a feminine growl.

"Now matter, you're losing so much blood you'll practically half dead when they find you. You stupid bitch, I'll finish the job next time, Yui Komori." The girl hissed out, her voice dripping with a hatred so intense Yui wondered almost dreamily what she had done to deserve such hatred directed towards her but she couldn't even form another question as the coolness of the wind outside spread through the room.

The few last things Yui heard was Kou's laughter coming down the hall then the door opening following by the yell of "Yui!" from Kou but she couldn't place the other voices anymore, not even Kou's after that and she just faintly felt thesensatoin of being lifted then someone running while holding her close to their chest but after that was nothing but the darkness Yui found herself slipping into almost gratefully.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Oi Chinchinashi, where have you been?" A voice said and Yui looked over to see Ayato walking over to her. She was standing in the rose garden her fingers lightly touching a silky petal as he walked to her and when she turned her body to face him and he walked forward sliding her hair away from her shoulder lightly and she pushed him away quickly._

 _"No Ayato. I'm to weak! I won't be able to take much more of my blood being drawn today." She said a bit coldly as she looked at Ayato who narrowed his eyes at her grabbing her arms and pulling her to him a bit harshly as he looked down into her eyes, a clash of green again pink._

 _"You don't have the right to deny me your blood. You've known this from day one, so don't waste your breath resisting now." Ayato said his voice sounding cold and stern but something had flickered in his eyes when she denied him._

 _To her it looked almost like a panicked worry but it had been gone before she could really analyze it and before she could say anything more his fangs pierced her neck making her gasp and her hands grabbed onto his upper arms tight as a small sting went through her neck but even so feeling his arms around her was warm and secure, something she wanted to stay bundled up in forever strange as that sounded but just as her eyes slid shut and she felt she could relax into the strange embrace the clicking of shoes reached her ears and she opened her eyes to see a flash of pink hair._

 _"Ayato! What the hell are you doing?" The voice said and her voice was light and airy almost but still smooth like silk as she glared at Yui as she was released, her bite wounds trickling a little blood down her neck and Ayato rubbed the blood from his mouth as he looked evenly at the girl._

 _"Akari I don't think it should really concern you." Ayato said evenly despite Yui's embarrassment when she stepped away from him then ran past Akari quickly her feet hitting the ground lightly like she was barely touching it and the faint sound of Akari yelling reached her ears but she just kept running her arms pumping at her sides slightly and her hair blew away from her shoulders and face. Akari. . She reached the big front doors and she reached a hand out to push them open as the air slipped into her lungs feeling to sharp and painful, her heart pounded and her chest felt like something was sitting on it strangely and her hands and arms were quivering strangely and just as she touched the door-_

* * *

It was the low beep that woke Yui from that dream, the blackness then coiled around her as the image disappeared and she knew she needed to wake up but right then she just felt to tired to even do it but the beeping was getting a bit annoying to her. She could literally feel her heart beating in her chest, each thump heavy yet hard, felt her lungs contracting to pullin in a breath and it felt surprisngly like someone had set her veins on fire inside of her and she was losing a grip on herself in a way that was a bit scary.

She knew she was going to remember but again, was it worth to remember? She struggled to open her eyes which only resulted in the fluttering of her eyelashes and her brows pulled together tightly as she tried to open her eyes when someone griped her hand tightly and she twitched her hand in an effort to squeeze back but when she did a burning went through her wrist surprisingly and finally she was able to get her eyes open. The world was way to bright, the light burning her eyes and she groaned closing her eyes immediately turning her head burrowing her face into the pillow.

But it was the muffled sounds of someone encouraging her to open her eyes reached her ears faintly over a buzz ringing in them that grew with each minute she became more aware of her body. She opened her eyes slowly again, letting her eyes grow slowly accustomed to the light and when she did she realized she was in a hospital bed and in a hospital room. She blinked gently a couple times looking around seeing each of the Mukami brother's staning by the wall looking at her and she turned her head softly to look at the orgin of the hand holding hers and her pink eyes met her mothers dark jade colored ones.

"Oh Yui, you have no idea how long I've been longing to see those eyes to open." Aika crooned out gently reaching her other hand up stroking Yui's hair away from her forehead softly with her palm gently.

"Wha. . . What happened?" Yui asked, her voice hoarse and rough with sleep but her throat was also dry as all hell as she stared at her mother who sighed out gently stroking the back of Yui's hand gently.

"I was hoping you could answer that." She replied continuing to move Yui's hair back softly and gently in a soothing rhythm that Yui closed her eyes briefly too then opened her eyes again squinting a tiny bit as the memories formed one by one.

"A girl. . . had gotten into the house and she was. . accusing me of things including the. . the Sakamaki brothers'. She followed me to my room and. . I guess she bit me but she did something to my arms and then put me on my bed and left." Yui said slowly, her words trailing off a couple times as she looked at her mother then over to the brothers her eyes immediately meeting Kou's.

"Yui, this girl, what did she look like?" Ruki asked suddenly seeming to make his presence more known as he meet Yui's eyes for a moment his arms crossed tight and Yui's brow furrowed gently as she struggled to remember.

"She had brown hair and blue eyes." Yui eventually said slowly as she looked back at Ruki who nodded meeting his brothers' eyes then looked at Aika.

"You know what needs to be done, we should go and talk about this." Ruki said as he looked at Aika who nodded standing up looking at Yui once her brow creasing with worry, squeezing Yui's hand tightly once before she left with the three other brothers' leaving Yui and Kou alone.

"You know you scared the hell out of me." Kou said softly as he walked towards Yui sitting down on the bed his hand resting on her leg gently as his eyes met Yui's softly and Yui felt her heart stutter once which was embarrassingly echoed on the heart monitor making Kou smile a bit.

"I'm sorry I scared you then. I didn't mean to bleed all over the place." Yui said making an attempt at humor and Kou just shook his head leaning forward kissing Yui deeply so suddenly it sent her heart off into a frenzied beat that was again echoed on the heart monitor until she returned the kiss and he cralwed up laying on his side next to her right by the railings on the bed.

"I'm going to lay with you, just to make sure you're not going to be harmed or anything." Kou said but his cheeks turned a light red as Yui smiled and she chuckled gently raising one sore arm which throbbed viciously as she lifted it stroking his light red cheek gently and he narrowed his eyes a tiny bit as he looked at her.

"You're so cute sometimes Kou. I can't believe it, it's just so overwhelming sometimes, especially when you try to be protective like you are now." Yui said a bit happily as she rested her arm back on the bed looking at Kou leaning forward kissing his cheek gently lingering slightly then pulled back resting her head on the pillow and Kou did the same only his hand rested by his cheek and he looked straight into Yui's eyes that, once upon a time ago, must have unnerved her but now it just made her feel warm straight down to her core honestly.

"Oh shut up." Kou murmured but even so his lips pulled into a little smile then Yui jerked a tiny bit as her eyes widened as she remembered one detail she should have mentioned. "What is it?" Kou asked tilting his head gently or seeemed to tilt his head as he looked at Yui.

"Kou. . when I was. . being attacked, just before I passed out I know one hundred percent that I unlocked. . SOMETHING. Because I saw a bright pinkish light burst from my hand Kou." Yui said seriously, her eyes holding the emotion of the seriousness and Kou's eyes widened a little bit as he sat up just a tiny bit looking at her before shaking his head softly moving his hand up and cupped her neck gently in a spot where Yui realized there was a bandage.

"It'll be fine Yui. If anything if the light was that bright maybe you burned this girl so it'll be easier to find her now. Your powers. . are becoming unraveled slowly,it's something we'll work on as soon as you're back in tip top shape." Kou said with a final determination in his voice that made Yui think she wouldn't be able to do anything for a while and she just smiled wearily.

"I know. I just hope I'll be better soon so I can finish learning how to control this power of mine." Yui said a bit thickly, her voice becoming a bit heavier with a sort of tiredness that began to pull at her that promised sleep and bliss.

"I know, but for now you should just go to sleep Yui." Kou said softly looking at her and he leaned forward kissing her forehead softly as he stroked the bandage on her neck gently and she began to relax slowly and she moved closer to Kou despite the throbbing in her arms and she rested her head against his collar bone as her eyes fluttered shut and she reached one hand to cling onto his shirt.

"You're. . going to protect me no matter what right? You promise?" Yui whispered gently into his collar bone as her eye lids opened just a tiny bit halfway as she stared into the blue fabric of his shirt and he wrapped one arm around her waist almost protectively.

"Of course I am, no matter what it is I'll keep you safe Yui. Until the very end." He said softly into her hair and Yui closed her eyes again even as a feeling of foreboding filled her body but she kept clinging onto Kou, as if he was her very lifeline to this world and at that moment, Yui felt that it was true. Kou was going to be her lifeline, her protector and the one who could quite possible help her get all of her memories back.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I know it's weird I'm starting to us M Neko-chan for the nickname instead of Masochistic Kitten like before but seriously after I listened to this video of Kou saying M Neko-chan I just found it to cute and irresistible for me not to use and I just couldn't help it cx. I'm becoming obsessed with Diabolik Lovers like I'm obsessed or love Kuroshitsuji! XD There might be another touch of a sexy scene in the beginning but because this is rated T you'll just have to use-IMAGINATION! *Waves hands and wiggles fingers making a rainbow like Spongebob* XD God I'm so stupid sometimes, but enjoy this chapter! ^_** ^

* * *

It took about a week or two for Yui to eve leave the hospital, before she was well enough to go back to her mother's house-well her house in a way since she lived there technically. She sat there on the edge of the hospital bed, the end of the second week felt surprisingly good to her, she was able to go home and she felt better than ever before, she had power crackling through her veins like sparks that were hidden but now cracked and burst with life as her bloodwent through her veins and the feeling was a bit strange but Yui felt like she'd always had this crackling sensation in her blood before which could be why it was so alluring.

She closed her eyes actually finding peace in the way her blood crackled and hummed through her veins, how heart seemed to send a jolt of power through her with every beat and she opened her eyes her skin tingling and she stood up walking to the window, the cuts on her wirsts and inner elbows itched badly but it was easy to ignore it. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared up at the blue sky, her hair pulled back into a pony tail surprising herself with that decision, but with her bangs still down it felt kind of good to have her hair up and away from her neck for once even if it was flashing the pale skin of her throat.

She shockingly didn't mind it, it made her feel lighter in a strange sense of the word but more than anything she was happier now than she'd ever been strange as that was. She was going home, she was going to be with Kou but this sense that Kou could help her regain her memories of the Sakamaki's was greater than she thought it would be but she hadn't brought up the subject yet. Kou seemed strangely bothered whenever Yui asked about Ayato or the Sakamaki's in general. As she got lost in her thoughts she felt arms wrapping around her waist softly and familiar blonde hair tickled her cheek and she smiled her body visibly relaxing within Kou's embrace and she felt she could honestly stay in those arm's for eternity.

She turned looking up at him and he grinned at her his hand moving up touching her neck, his fingers just barely touching her skin as he moved his hand up and down her neck collumn making her shiver gently but even so with just a light touch it sent her skin blazing in a way she'd never truly felt before and with this crackling going through her veins and the blazing of her skin she felt intoxicated strangely as her eyes fluttered shut, tempted to beg for more touches, more caresses but her lips stayed shut and she felt strangely shy about saying something like that.

"How are you feeling?" Kou asked after a couple minutes of silence and Yui smiled a bit, her body seeming to sway a tiny bit and press up against Kou's making him raise a brow slightly.

"I feel pretty amazing." Yui said opening her eyes slowly looking at Kou, her pink irisis seeming to spark and flame with a brightness that was strangely fascinating to the vampire.

"You look it. Your eyes look so. . amazing right now, I wonder if it's a Fey thing." Kou murmured as his hand just barely brushed her cheek and she chuckled feeling bold and rather fierce at that moment as she opened her eyes. It all seemed to happen at once, Kou et her eyes then somehow, Yui wasn't sure how, they ended up on the bed, Yui sitting on top of him her hands resting on the bed just above his shoulders by his head.

"It probably is. But. . I want you to touch me Kou. I want more caresses, itfeels amazing." Yui said even as her xcheeks burned darkly and hotly with the words, feeling like she was in a hentai movie or book but stil lit was how she felt as Kou's eyes flashed, his left eyes becoming a bright vivid red and he smirked widely at her.

"Whatever you wish, M Neko-chan." He purred out thickly making Yui giggle in a way she didn't think she could and some part of her was panicked that she was't acting how she should but her mind was hazy, her skin was flaming and her blood was crackling crazily with the touches Kou gave her.

Soon her mind was growing hazy with a completely differen feeling that made her feel embarrassed but also. . desperate in a way, like she needed him more than usual and in a sexual way that she just couldn't help it and she leaned down suddenly as his hand carressed her lower back kissing him deeply, her hands clenching the bed sheets in her hands tightly.

He seemed surprised until he returned the kiss, the bed seeming to shift a tiny bit as Yui put pressure on her knees digging them int othe matress and she pulled back her lips hovering in front of Kou's for a moment before she moved down kissing his neck softly surprising him again as the foreign feel of her lips against his skin sent a tingle through him and his hands moved higher up under her shirt as her teeth grazed across his skin making his body seem to heat up in a way he himself never experienced but he understood it as a low tiny groan left his lips as Yui suckled his skin gently. He pulled her away staying into her glazed eyes and she smiled sheepishly her cheeks a deep crimson color.

"Sorry. . Kou. I want you, right now, I don't wait till we get home, I want _more_." Yui whispered in a voice that didn't sound like her at all but it did and it sent a thrill of something through her, making this seem all the more forbidden for them to be doing and especially in public but the feeling that soared through her when his hand moved in front of her grazing her stomach his fingers just barely brushing the bottom of her bra she shivered with lust.

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to apologize but if this is what you want then who am I to deny it. I didn't know you could be so kinky Yui." Kou whispered huskily but he managed to make a littele joke a grin spreading widely but he shifted pulling Yui with him so she laid underneath him and he leaned down pausing once before sinking his fangs into her neck her blood filling his mouth and he swallowed before pulling away his eyes wide.

Her blood was different, more potent and so shocking like it was an energy drink but he didn't want to ponder it and he bent his head sinking his fangs back into her neck swallowing mouthfuls of her blood as his hands swept up and down her body, one hand cupping her breast and moving southern. With each touch Yui seemed to lose herself more and more and she finally let go of any reserves inside of her as her mind blanked out to nothing but Kou, Kou's touches and everything that was Kou.

* * *

"That bitch!" Harumi growled out angrily as she stared at her reflection her hands clenched into tight fists. Her skin-normally ivory smooth and flawless- now bore a giant burn mark that looked disgusting to even be shown and she glared hating that stupid little Yui.

"Harumi?" Hoshimi whispered through the door before pushing it open, her golden hair pulled back in a low tail as she looked at the eldest girl, Kiyoko at her side as she stared at the girl and the scarlet haired girl raised a brow at Harumi's appearance.

"Wow. You look like shit now don't you?" Kiyoko said smirking at the brunette who glared at the red head.

"Shut the hell up Kiyoko." Harumi snarled out and she glared worse as Hoshimi stood to the side staring at the burn with wide eyes and Akari came in then shut the door softly only to yelp when she looked at Harumi's face.

"Oh God!" Akarai gasped out her eyes wider than wide as she stared at Harumi who just glared at all three girls.

"All of you just shut the hell up. We have a very big problem, I'll inform the other two later but I need to tell you this now." Harumi said as she looked at the girls evenly who looked right back at her.

"What would that problem be? I mean you took care of that Komori girl right?" Kiyoko said as she sat on Harumi's bed then leaning back on her elbows, her hair touching the bed and sliding over her shoulders like red tendrils of blood.

"No I didn't, the dumb little bitch did. . SOMETHING and she burned the hell out of me." Harumi said her fluorescent blue eyes narrowing softly as she glared remembering that and she clenched her jaw a bit.

"R-Really? You told us she was just human!" Akari shouted suddenly her soft blue eyes narrowing right at Harumi who glared at the pink haired girl.

"I thought she was! But she's something else, something in her blood has changed very drastically and I only had a small window of oppurtunity to attack her when I did, now it'll be twice as hard to even get to her since she'll be surrounded by those stupid former humans." Harumi said her eyes crossed as she lifted a hand biting on her thumbnail softly in a habit she thought she had broken.

"I see. . " Hoshimi whispered then she stood up grabbing Kiyoko and Akari's hands tightly walking to the door."If that's so then aren't we looking suspicious right now? Shouldn't we be with the boys'?" She asked pointing out a good fact and the girls seemed startled then nodded almost somberly at the same time.

"True. You three go and be with them, tell them I'm not feeling well and I'll be laying and resting, unbelievable as that may be just tell Shuu I want to be alone." Harumi said with a wave of her hand and the three younger girls left quickly the door clicking shutsoftly and she sighed. Her face was throbbing and it hurt like all hell honestly, the little bitch had gotten her good and it was not something she was happy about. She sighed standing up turning to walk to the bed stopping short with a glare. Yuma laid sprawled out on her bed as he smirked at her.

"So it was you. I figured as much, you always were a dumb bitch weren't you?" Yuma said sounding especially cold and a bit like an asshole but still he had no reserves or patience for this girl.

"You don't got proof, I could just be saying I did it and-"

"Again I say, you are such a dumb bitch. Like no one would believe that stupid explanation. I'm sorry to say but my dear, you're not leaving this room. In fact I don't think you'll be seeing that oh so precious lazy bastard you 'love' so much again." Yuma said as he moved off the bed in a sluggish but fluid way that breathed confidence and Harumi glared before turning to the door where Azusa stood staring at her in that dead sort of way he did but this time his gaze was livid and murderous.

"You won't leave." Ruki suddenly whispered and Harumi went to scream but he covered her mouth tightly and he cupped her neck with his hand squeezing with all his might. "I don't feel guilty about this because I don't see you as a woman in my eyes, you're nothing but a venemous snake aren't you?" His hand squeezed tighter but he knew this couldn't kill a vampire, not truly. So he did the one thing he could think of. He moved his hands quick snapping her neck with a sickening cracking noise and her body slumped to the floor and he held out a lighter.

"Ahh, Ruki, you always were just a little rutheless weren't you?" Yuma said as he chuckled walking to the window and Azusa followed him silently.

"We were to take care of this. Their all plotting something but this girl was the main reason why, perhaps with her gone the others will have a bit of difficulty coming up with something." Ruki said but a grin pulled at his lips, it was a cold heartless one as he dropped the lighter her clothes immediately catching on fire slowly burning her and he followed his two brothers' to the window and they all vanished right out the window just as the smell of smoke began to build in the room and pounding footsteps of the Sakamaki's filled his ears.

He was gone just as the door slammed open to the room. Ruki didn't care if they got caught honestly, they got this done and removed the threat but still he wondered just how the brother's could feel about this in a strange way, if they'd care or not but he figured being the cold hearted bastards they were, he doubted they would care at all but now wasn't the time to worry about it. If anything he needed to get back to the house and check on his brother and on Yui before things began to go to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Yui sat in the front seat of the car, her hair was down again despite how much she'd liked having it up but it felt a little more comforting like this. She let her eyes flutter shut gently as she rested her heated forehead against the cold glass as her mother drove so quick like the care barely hit any bumps and the rocking motion was actually quite soothing.

Yui felt at peace at that moment, so comfortable and warm but the slight throbbing pain from between her thighs seemed to bring her back to reality and she opened her eyes a bit her hands clenching into fists as her cheeks turned a deep red, her hair nearly white against the bright color and she was thankful her mother was looking forward. She couldn't honestly believed she'd given up her virginity in a hospital but. . the way she had felt there was no way she would've made it home but even so it was embarrassing when she thought about it but even so it was something she'd wanted.

She loved that Kou was her first time in a way that surprised her, she didn't want to bring up her memories, she was making so many beautiful ones it seemed but still she needed to unravel her memories so she could understand what it was she did. She shifted slightly her thighs rubbing together feeling almost raw and exposed, like she'd been carved from the inside out and it didn't help that the top of her inner thighs were wet with a little blood and she prayed the Mukamis' wouldn't confront her on it until she got in the shower. She rubbed her gether again blushg as she itched to get home and get in the shower, not to wash away this raw feeling, but just to get rid of the blood and also just the sake of taking a shower after the past couple of weeks.

Sure she got baths at the hospital but what she really wanted was a shower more than she wanted a bath and she was filled wtih a rising happiness as the house came into view and the moment the care Yui brust out running to the door smiling and she faintly heard her mother's laugh behind her and she shoved open the door walking in taking in the familiar decor of the place and she rushed up the stairs to her room as Ruki made his appearance when her mother walked in and she dashed to her room shutting it behind her and she immediately walked to her private bathroom.

She turned the water on shedding out of her clothes fast like and she stood there holding onto a towel, her hair was a little longer much to her surprise but then she walked to the shower determining the water was warm enough and went in head first the hot water washing over her body making her tremble gently. The blood that had stained her upper inner thighs went down the drain in a small little ribbon of pinkish water thankfully and she sighed out tilting her head back when there was a soft knock on her bathroom door.

"M Neko-chan?" Kou shouted through the door and for once Yui smiled instead of feeling a bit irritated and embarrassed when he said it usually, but now it was like it was a term of endearment to her.

"Yes?" She called back as she began to wash her body softly with the body wash that smelled like roses and Kou opened the door walking into the bathroom which was beginning to steam up a bit and Yui poked her wet head out to look at him after she rinsed her body off.

"You look like you're in a hentai movie." Kou said laughing out as if he just couldn't help it and Yui laughed with him even as her cheeks burned darkly and he walked towards her pressing his hand against her damp cheek looking at her. "Would you mind if I joined you? I know I shouldn't but since we DID have sex, I'd like to take one shower with you." His words made her blush furiously even more and she then nodded lightly once after seeming to think it through and though she knew she was being perverse and stupid some part of her was a bit excited at the prospect of taking a shower with Kou.

"Don't be perverted or at least too perverted Kou please. It's embarrassing enough without you saying we had sex back there, I just don't want you staring at me too much. Just treat this like a regular shower please?" Yui asked as she disappeared behind the curtain her cheeks hotter than the water as she began washing her hair, the hot water sliding down her body and felt it soothing the throbbing pain between her legs and when the drop of clothing hit the floor another blush formed melting into her first one and the curtain moved when Kou entered and he didn't say anything at first as she washed her hair in silence and it was only when she began to condition her hair did he say something.

"If you want, I'll help you wash your back since I doubt you could reach it really well." Kou said as he poured a little body wash on one of those small little scrub spponges that no one ever knew the name of and began washing her back. Yui blinked as shivered gently liking the feeling of the sponge against her back and the conditioner slowly slid out of her hair and she blushed when it was gone.

"T-Thank you Kou." Yui said blushing and as she went to get out of the shower she felt Kou's arms wrapping around her bare waist as the water continued hitting them in a steady beat almost.

"Don't get out yet. I know you're sore from the sex so it's okay to stay in the shower for a little while longer." Kou murmured as his head ducked down so his lips brushed her neck softly as he spoke which caused her to shiver gently and her hair was moved out of the way and he kissed her neck softly.

"Kou. . . " Yui murmured almost dazedly as her body began to warm up a little bit and it wasn't from the smiled then he sunk his fangs into her and she jerked gently her eyes widening gently once then she shivered in a way that was different than anything else. She shut her eyes gently her cheeks flushg but just as she wrapped an arm around Kou's shoulders and his hand moved up to cup her breast someone slammed her bedroom door open then shoved her bathroom door open.

"Yui!" Azusa shouted panting quitely and Yui jerked at the sudden and abrupt appearance of the brother which slammed her back into awareness and she shut the water off.

"What is it Azusa?" Yui asked as she shifted the water around her feet sloshing a bit and Azusa caught his breath finally.

"The eldest boy, Shu, is here." Azusa said a bit rushed as his and she blinked lightly. Shu? Who was Shu?

"O-Okay I'll be right down then." Yui replied as Azusa nodded and he left the bathroom quietly and Yui sighed out gently with relief. Then she turned to face Kou resting her damp hands right onto his equally damp chest. "Kou, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked but his voice was a little detached and she looked up at him and she rested her hand on his chest right above where his heart would be.

"Kou. . I need to remember so many things. I need your help and I feel. .that only you can help me with this." Yui said as she took one tiny step forward and he sighed out gently reaching up to stroke the length of her neck his fingers pausing briefly at the spot where he bit her and he sighed out gently.

"I'll help you Yui. And. . if you choose to go back to them then I'll understand that." Kou murmured but even so he stepped closer to her so he was pressed up against her, tight enough he felt the shiver of desire go over her and she pressed back against him, like soft against hard and in that moment both Kou and Yui didn't want to leave the shower but Yui sighed as she blushed opening the curtain and stepping out with Kou following her and they wrapped up in towels then walked out into Yui's room. She patted herself dry then walked to her dresser putting her bra and panties on, following it with a loose pair of sweats and a deep blue tank top and she noticed in the corner of her eye that Kou was watching her before he got dressed in his clothes.

"Let's go and see this Shu person. Then we can come back here if you want." Yui said grinning fliratiously even as her cheeks burned with embarrassment Kou let out a playful little growl that would have sounded menacing but he smirked.

"You're so perverted sometimes and your telling _me_ not to be. Such a naughty girl~" He said playfully walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist making her laugh out when suddenly her door was thrown open. She blinked her eyes widening when a tall figure seemed to stand in the door way and he walked in, the light gleaming softly off his blonde hair and his indigo blue eyes locked onto Yui and his ear buds were dangling over his shoulders and his eyes suddenly seemed. . . remorseful? Sad? Betrayal? She didn't know but it was a look that sent weird little shivers down her spine before she got angry.

"What the hell are you doing?! I don't even know you and you're barging into my room?!" Yui shouted angrily as she glared at the blonde boy who she assumed was Shu and he just walked over to her and despite Kou growling then gasping rushing towards her Shu had grabbed her upper arms and bent his head sinking his teeth into her neck and her heart thudded once sending an icey wave through her and her eyes widened.

This wasn't pleasureable, this wasn't what felt like out of love like Kou did, this felt cold and strictly business but there was a melancholy behind it, a sort of desperation that was strange to Yui that could also be taken as love if you thought of it but Yui felt it wasn't that. She shoved against him and when Kou pulled him off his fangs slid out of her neck painfully and she immediately brought her hand to the wound covering it up.

"You had no right to touch her! I should rip you apart for doing that!" Kou shouted, his voice completely livid and she shrank away from the sound as Shu glared.

"She belonged to us once before and she will belong to us again!" Shu shouted back for once instead of what Yui felt like, his usual soft spoken way and she felt her eyes widen slightly. Belong. . to them?

"Just get out of here Shu! She's with us now and she has her own free will now!" Kou shouted again when Ruki and Yuma showed up in the doorway scowling just a bit but then they grabbed Shu's arms silently. It was so twilight zone like to Yui as Shu was dragged out even as he strugled and she for some reason knew he was a full blood vampire. She blinked gently clenching her jaw tightly against a sudden wave of pain and Kou was in front of her tilting her head back looking at the puncture wounds then scowling.

"It's alright Kou honest." She whispered looking at Kou's dark look and she reached up stroking his cheek softly and he just let out a soft sigh shaking his head.

"It looks like you might just have to remember, if you have to protect yourself." Kou murmured gently as he looked at Yui then he reached out a hand shutting the door without once breaking his eye contact with Yui and he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and before she could voice her thoughts at this she was on her bed laid out on her back and she looked up at Kou.

"Kou?" She said his name as though it was a question and he leaned down kissing her deeply his hnd moving around to cup the back of her head and held her in place for a moment before Yui's body began to smolder and burst into sparks of fire. As things progressed further something Kou said made Yui feel a bit sad inside, though she couldn't rememeber it all to clearly cause. . well her attention had been other wise preoccupied she swore Kou had whispered just one thing that made her heart ache.

"Just be mine. . for a little while more." He whispered as his body had strained against her, his cheeks a touch flushed and it was those words that made Yui's heart hurt as she stared at him, wondering what sort of price she'll be paying just to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

"How does your neck feel Yui?" Kou asked looking at Yui his eyes holding a concerned looked as he looked at Yui's foggy expression and he saw his words break through to the girl.

"It's fine, it stings a little is all." Yui said as she looked up at him forcing a shaky smile and he smiled just faintly as he looked at Yui intently then reached out touching her pale cheek and sighed softly sitting next to her.

"Yui I think you should learn how to use your powers now. You need to protect yourself and. . . I think you'll be able to unlock your memories if you can harness your powers." Kou said sounding slightly dull as he looked at Yui as though he didn't want her to remember, like he was going to be forgotten the minute she remembered.

"I. . see, if that's so then I need to learn this." Yui said standing up then she wrapped her arms around Kou and hugged him rather tight much to his light surprise and he wrapped his arms back around her. "It'll be okay Kou. No matter what I remember I'm not going to just toss you to the side."

"I know but still I just don't like the fact you'll remember the things you went through with them." Kou said softly hugging her tighter almost fiercer and she sucked in a breath as best as she could and she shut her eyes resting her cheek against his chest.

"I understand Kou but it's not like you can protect me from this, it's something I'll remember and deal with." She said softly but fiercely against his chest then pulled away looking up at him with a full blown grin. "Besides after what we've done I'd be very stupid not to stay with you."

"Yes you would be." Kou said smiling crookedly letting out a chuckle as he looked at her then reached pulling on one of her blonde locks of hair gently. "Now let's go see Aika okay? You'll have to start practicing now."

"Alright." She said chuckling gently herself and she placed her hand in his and they walked to her bedroom door going out it then down the hall slowly. "You know Kou, I won't be able to just leave you, you know. If I was trated differently with the Sakamaki's I don't know if I'll be too eager to go back to them but if I do we'll stay together. I'll let you take my blood whenever you wish."

"Even so Yui, nothing would stop them from taking your blood I mean look at what Shu did the minute he walked in the room. The other brothers' are just like him practically when it comes with taking blood from you." Kou said a bit angrily and haughtily as he glowered slightly making Yui giggle as they reached the end of the hall turning to the right going down the stairs lightly.

"Don't pout. I'll do my best to deny them if I have too but I will give them some blood Kou, if they desperately need it if not then I won't give them it alright?" Yui said looking at Kou feeling a bit better about the situation when he paused their walking at the bottom of the stairs and he turned facing her brushing her blonde hair away from her face gently and leaned down kissing her slowly and almost savoringly making her blush heavily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck her heart threatening to beat free of her chest then she pulled back her mind growing foggy with this new perverse nature of hers that was slowly coming unlocked and she wondered if it was _A)_ Her Fey blood sparking with his touches _B)_ If she was becoming a horny perverted girl because she was at least some part or half demon and it was just a thing for demons to be perverted or _C)_ It was just human hormones.

"I like that you seem to blush every time I do that." Kou murmured sounding sweeter and more sincere than Yui had ever heard him sound ever before and she smiled leaning up giving him a light kiss.

"You're also making me so perverted Kou. You're rubbing off on me." Yui said jokingly making Kou laugh and he held her just a bit tighter and closer making her heart accelerate a little bit once again and he let her go with a low chuckle.

"It's kind of. . . interesting and nice being with a human sometimes. Or whatever it is you are." Kou said jokingly making Yui roll her eyes then tap his cheek lightly but he just turned his head kissing her finger tips.

"Shut up." Yui said but it lacked any heat behind her words and she grinned before turning and walking to the door leading to the parlor where her mother sat in every day and she entered it seeing her mother flash a smile at her.

"Ready to start finally?" Aika asked looking at Yui and with just one more look at Kou who smiled brightly Yui nodded shutting the door behind her taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that were suddenly acting up.

* * *

"Come on Yui you're doing an amazing job!" Aika said enthusiastically smiling and Yui felt sweat beginning to prick at her skin as she stared intently at the glass cup she was managing to morph and reform over and over again. When the cup lowered back to the table Yui felt completely drained surprisingly.

"Is that good enough for today?" Yui asked looking at her mother tiredly. Her mind felt like it was filled with static and her body was too heavy for her liking at that moment.

"I just want to try one more thing Yui. You're doing beautifully with your Fey magic but if my suspicions are true and what I think for you is if demons possess some powers of their own then I think you might also have those powers also they just might be intertwined with the Fey magic. I want you to look at me Yui and I want you to try and get me to do something-anything- and I want you to try and find the switch for the other magic not the Fey." Aika said standing up brushing her hands against the skirt of her dress looking at Yui her long hair flowing around her shoulders nearly floating and Yui just looked at heri n shock.

"So you think. . . I might have something-magic or power-from Carla? That's darker?" Yui asked trying to wrap her foggy mind around the fact that she might have some darker tints to her Fey powers than she thought but it was the thought that her mother wanted her to use it on her that scared her the most honestly in that moment.

"Yes I do. You are a mix of Fey and Demon Yui, I know you have something in you that just hasn't been reached yet that will make you blossom into your powers and I feel you will be able to use your powers fully my dear. Now you need to listen to my words first, I do want you to try and find the switch but like we did to get you this far we're going to use that form of hypnosis again. I want you to lay back on the couch for me." Aika said grabbing Yui's hand and she walked her daughter over to the couch laying her down and she got on her knees next to her daughter stroking Yui's bangs away from her face softly.

"And are you sure this'll really work?" Yui asked softly meeting her mothers eyes evenly and the woman nodded smiling gently.

"It will, it worked once now didn't it?" Aika said kissing Yui's forehead then rested her hand on Yui's forehead."However I'll use a little of my own powers to help you a little more this time, just to give you a tiny little push is all you'll barely feel it."

"Okay." Yui said nodding feeling a little more determined to do this as she closed her eyes and quickly allowed herself to fully relax.

"Alright, I want you to envision a room, but unlike the last room this room will have dark red walls that look almost black. They'll be a few candles flickering but this room is darker thoguh and in front of you is a table and on that table there's a cup with a cover over it. I want you to walk forward and grab this cup the best you can and try to get the cover off of it." Aika said softly and lowly in Yui's ear, a soft little glow forming under her hand helping Yui gently and before Yui knew it she was in the room her mother described.

The room was black almost and very dark but Yui could see the red tint to the colored walls and she looked in front of her seeing the cup and walked forward towards the small table and when she wrapped her hands around the cup and lifted it, it was so damn heavy it felt like Yui was trying to pick up a boulder. She felt a little push against her mind and she lifted the cup up an inch grateful her mother was managing to help her even in this state and she blew out a soft breath lifting it up further even if it was like lifting a boulder and she held it to her chest lifting her hand to the cover pulling on it hard.

It was like it was super glued to the cup but Yui knew she'd just let her mother down if she gave up now and she kept yanking and pulling on the cover and before she knew it, it was off and a black mist seem to come out and slammed into Yui. She jolted up with a hoarse cry sweat forming at her temples and forehead as she bolted up right her hands shaking horribly and she knew her mother was asking her a million questions but she couldn't hear it over the hum of static in her head that seemed worse than ever and she knew her breathes were coming to fast. She felt like she was going to faint, everything was suddenly so overwhelming and she looked at her mother.

"I'm. . . . I'm thirsty." Yui whispered hoarsely and thickly. She barely recognized her voice, it was like she had been screaming but it was drier than a desert and her mother reached over to the table bringing her a cup of water with a straw and Yui gulped down the water quickly, a little bit trickled down her chin as she cupped it down. She felt like crying, it felt so good running down her throat and filling her mouth with refreshing coldness.

"You must be hungry too. I'm sorry this too so long but you did it perfectly Yui, I could feel the wave of power that came off of you, I love you so much my little princess." Aika said smiling like a proud mother would as she reached stroking Yui's cheek gently and Yui closed her eyes tiredly.

"It's okay." Yui murmured gently as she looked at her mother smiling softly and her mother stood up rubbing her head gently and then Kou was walking through the door scooping her up into his arms and she never felt more happier seeing him at that moment. "Was I out for a long time?" She murmured again looking at her mother.

"Yes you were out for quite a while but for now just go and rest Yui. You'll need it for your continuation of your training." Aika said gently looking worriedly at Yui reaching up stroking her hair away from her face when Yui felt very happy and warm, even as she was being carried up the stairs. Nothing would matter to her anymore, so long as her mother loved her and so long as she had Kou with her she had nothing to worry about. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

While Yui slept she was aware of a pressure on her head, like her mind was aching and straining to get out of her head and it made her restless. She was enveloped in a blackness in her mind and though it felt like she wasn't sleeping she was and it was so just strange to her. She felt each turn her body made, how the bed was curved to fit her body perfectly, even Kou's arm resting lightly across her side but when her eyes opened she shifted to sit up her mind fuzzy and thick and she felt incredibly thirsty.

She shifted out of the bed looking over at Kou's sleeping face and she smiled softly loving how relaxed it looks and how just innocently childish Kou looked when he was sleeping. She padded to the door reaching out grabbing the knob and with a twist she pulled the door open and stepped outside into the hall leaving her bedroom door open slightly then sprinted down the hall to the stairs feeling like each breath through her nose was sand paper against her dry mouth and throat. She raced down the stairs feeling desperate for some sort of drink to sooth the scorching thirst in her and she found her way to the kitchen, her head pounding and her throat beginning to itch for a drink.

She opened the ridge pulling out a water bottle chugging it down and before she knew it it was all gone and she pulled out another bottle then another one and another one. Even as she drank the water did just a fraction of a bit to sooth the scratchy thirst and just as she felt like screaming she noticed other water bottles filled with something different than water, this liquid was a dark red and even though Yui screamed internally not to do it that it was _**human**_ blood, but her hand reached out grabbing the bottle.

She lifted her other hand unscrewing the cap staring down at the dark liquid when her thirst flared and preparing herself and holding bag her gag reflex, before she could think about it she lifted the bottle to her lips and she began gulping the blood like there was no tomorrow and surprisingly. . it helped the scratchy thirst go away. It was like a golden river was filling her mouth only to gush down her throat and take the thirst with it and fill her veins. She pulled the bottle away only to take a breath before bringing it back to her lips gulping down more of the blood, a little escaped her lips and streaked down from the corner of her mouth to her chin to drip off just a tiny bit and she finished the bottle in a matter of minutes.

She panted softly taking breathes feeling like she was drowning for just a moment when she'd been chugging the blood and though her stomach heaved at the thought of just sucking down blood like it's no ones business she felt strangely happy and content with being filled with the liquid. She shut the fridge door knowing she'd regret this in the morning, if she ever got real sleep but just as the thought crossed her mind Yui felt very groggy and tired so she walked out of the kitchen to the stairs and climbed up them slowly like her feet were moving through sand and mud. She felt like her eyelids were being pulled down by tiny weights and she just made it to the top of the stairs when her body dropped to the floor. Her vision was getting wavy and doubled as her eyes finally slid shut and she passed out right then there on the floor.

* * *

When Yui woke up again it was a rather quick thing, her eyes snapped open and she realized she was in her bed, her hair fanned out around her and clinging to her cheeks and neck lightly with a light sheen of sweat. Her dream. . she couldn't recall it honestly, it was already gone from her grip and when she tried to recall it it just got fuzzier and harder to remember until she eventually shoved it away sighing. It was when she sighed that Kou rolled over looking at her and she realized with a scorching blush that he was shirtly and from his bare waist that was just half covered with the blanket that he was mostly definitely naked. She was going to ask why he was naked when her skin prickled with goosebumps and she blinked looking down only to have her blush darken as she looked down at her naked body her eyes wide.

"K-Kou what happened?" Yui asked the blush burning so hot it felt like the sun itself embedded itself into her cheeks as she turned her head to look at Kou who suddenly smirked just a bit.

"Well last night I woke up at around two and realized you weren't in bed so I left the bed and the room to see where you went only to find you passed out on the top of the stairs and when I brought you back here-though you seemed to be sleeping- your eyes just slammed open and you all but jumped me last night not saying I didn't mind that though." Kou said his smirk widening and Yui blushed heavily covering her face with a low groan when Kou suddenly became serious. "But there was one thing I couldn't understand."

"What?" Yui asked, her voice almost like a squeak as she met Kou's serious gaze.

"You had blood on your chin, your mouth even tasted like blood it was strange but then I figured out that you must have drunken a bottle of blood. Am I right?" He asked sitting up so the blankets pooled at his waist and Yui sat up her self her hair covering her chest thankfully and she nodded softly playing with her fingers a bit.

"I did. I don't know why but I just remember waking up and being so thirsty and I drank some water but it didn't help and before I knew it I was chugging down a bottle of blood and then I passed out after that." Yui said slowly and Kou moved out of the bed getting dressed quickly and Kou threw Yui one of his shirts surprisingly and her own pair of pants which she got out of bed pulling them on and Kou grabbed her hand dragging her out of the room and down the hall, their footsteps muffled by the carpet. "U-Um Kou where are we going?"

"We're going to talk to your mother." Kou said without turning his head to look at her and she felt a clench form in her stomach and she stared at Kou's back holding his hand a bit tighter when he brought her to two double doors and he pushed them open to reveal Aika sitting at her window seat looking just freshly awoken and she snapped her head to the side looking at the sudden noise then relaxed.

"Good morning." Aika said offering a smile that was the exact smile Yui had and Yui felt a warmth in her chest that she shared the same smile as her mother.

"Good morning Aika, listen Yui drank blood last night." Kou said quickly almost like he was shooting the words out and Aika's eyes suddenly seemed cool and blank as she stood up looking at Yui reaching out a hand grabbing Yui's chin and she stared deep into her daughter's eyes.

"I see. .Yui how did you feel before and after you drank the blood." Aika said very seriously and rather lowly as she stared into her daugher's eyes as though to see something different.

"I woke up and I was thirsty like I told Kou, like I really wanted a drink but the water I drank didn't help so I ended up chugging down the blood and it felt really good satisfying my thirst thankfully but after I drank it I felt really really tired and I made it up the stairs and then I fell asleep." Yui said looking back into her mother's eyes blinking once as she looked back at her mother and the woman nodded gently.

"I see." She repeated looking at her daughter then pulled back nodding gently and sat back down on her window seat. "I think that because you have unlocked that demonic part of yourself, you're beginning to crave blood much like a demon would or vampire would."

"Okay. . "Yui said softly staring at her mother still feeling pretty groggy and she chewed on her bottom lip gently.

"Yui I honestly want you to go back to sleep but I think there's a specific reason why this could be happening but to know that we need to try and unlock your memories Yui. I think you're strong enough to do it on your own but I'll help you if you need it." Aika said holding a hand out to Yui who stepped forward to grab her mother's hand tightly. Just as she went to sit down Kou grabbed her other hand and before she knew it he was kissing her and she blushed but he let go smiling just a tiny bit then turned and left leaving her with her mother.

"So. . is this going to be hard?" Yui asked slowly, feeling a bit hesitant and her mother stroked a strand of hair away from Yui's cheek.

"Maybe, it depends on how strong this. . block on your mind is." Aika said looking at Yui seriously then she reached her hand up covering Yui's eyes and her eyes widened a bit at the suddenness of it in a way and Yui shifted to move her face away but her mother's hand stayed in place.

"Relax Yui, this is different from the other exercises we've done, just shut your eyes and relax, it's painful when you try to force it so I want you to lean back and just relax your mind and the block itself will be pushed forward a bit and you'll be able to get rid of it. Just relax first." Aika said softly keeping her hand over Yui's eyes and despite Yui's uneasiness she relaxed under her mother's hand and shut her eyes.

It took about fifteen minutes for Yui to relax and her mother kept a tight hand over her eyes still but in her mind she was somewhere else entirely. Physcially she was there but mentally she was in a strange sort of mindset. It was like she was in a hallway, a long one and there was beautiful frames hanging on the walls, some with images and some without them but she knew they should all be filled with something. She didn't know what just yet but she knew they were to be filled and she began to walk down the hall slowly before speeding up a little bit but when it became a section with images of the Mukami's she felt strangely at peace but was warmed when she saw Kou and it was something she was used too but it was still welcomed. She kept walking.

Her feet made soft slapping sounds against the ground and her hair shifted and lifted away from her shoulders with her steps and her pace as a large door with what looked like a big brass lock covering it and she knew if she rushed forward it would only get farther away so Yui walked slower as she got closer to the door and when she finally reached the door she felt happy. She reached out touching the lock that must be the lock and when she felt that same nudge as when she'd been unlocking her powers she knew her mother was pushing her just ever so gently and so she knew again she'd make not only her mother proud but herself.

She gripped the lock with both her hands a bright, not pinkish red, light began to blood and grow fater and faster with a little breeze of resistence from the lock which became a wind that threatened to push and smother Yui but she focused on her power pouring everything she had into it. The sound of glass shattering filled her ears and she lock or mind block whatever it could be called shattered and fell around her in sparkles that was so unreal she had to wonder if this was all a dream, but she reached forward shoving the doors open and a bright light made her gasp loudly as scenes, words, conversations and people filled her mind.

Their names and faces came gradually. Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Reiji, Subaru and Shu Sakamki. With that, even as the memories flooded her mind, her eyes snapped open behind her mother's hand as she gasped loudly, her chest hot and tight like something was sitting on her and she trembled as the memories continued to fill her mind but at that moment, though her mother was there, she just wanted Kou.

"Yui are you-?" Aika started to ask but Yui shot up running out of the room her feet slapping against the ground and she turned to the right bolting down the hallway her hair flying over her shoulders as every memory made itself known and formed in her mind fitting in to the missing pieces but she ran to Kou because she knew he'd keep her safe. Kou's blonde hair came into view and he turned along with his brother's as Yui ran to him.

"Yui?" He said with a bit of confusion but she just threw herself at him and clung onto him with all her strength her breath coming in gasps as she trembled and she just held onto him as tears welled in her eyes and he picked her up murmuring an apology to the other three and walked up the stairs carrying Yui in his arms as she held onto him tightly, the tears running down her cheeks. When they got to her room he looked at her but she just held onto him and he laid on the bed with her and began to kiss her head gently while he moved his hand up and down her back softly, hoping to calm her down a bit but there was no calming her down. Not when Yui remembered exactly who that girl was and just how much danger she could be in.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey! This chapter is kind of going to be in three sections in a way, it might be a bit confusing I know but even so I am kind of happy with myself for getting this chapter done! I hope it's good for everyone else, so enjoy this chapter! ^^_**

* * *

"They tried to kill me." Yui said softly as Kou stroked the length of her neck and she pressed her bare body to his gently. It was obviously much later since she had gained her memories, ten o'clock to be exact and she had felt a bit happy at gaining her memories and she just knew what needed to be done. She blew out a soft breath which fanned across Kou's bare shoulder gently.

"I know they did. It's why I didn't want to leave you alone there, not with those girls there." Kou murmured gently into her hair pulling her even closer and he moved his finger tips up and down her spine softly sending shivers over her skin and she sighed again.

"I need to do something, they shouldn't be there with the brothers'." Yui mumbled gently then sighed again but with a little contentment as Kou peppered kisses down the side of her face and along her jawline. She knew from her memories she always felt attracted heavily to Kou but her own little attraction to Ayato kept her from doing anything with Kou but now, laying in bed with him, made her wonder why she never gave in sooner.

"Not now, just bask in the after glow of sex with me for a while then we can do whatever plans you have brewing in your little mind of yours." Kou said gently as he moved lower kissing along the collumn of her neck then to her collar bone suckling on the flesh softly sending a shiver through Yui.

"If we don't know we'll never get anything done. At least let your brother's tell the others I have my memories back." Yui said with a sigh for the fifth time practically as shivers went through her at the scrape of his teeth and her eyes fluttered shut softly.

"Fine fine. Later though, not now." He repeated as he pulled his mouth away from her skin long enough to get the words out before resuming to suckle and nip her collar before he lowered down to her breast making a tiny little gasp as his fangs pierced through her skin and she surprisingly let out a little moan.

Her body tensed a little bit with pleasure but even as she did she wondered just faintly what was going to happen once the brothers' fund out her memories were back but when Kou stroked her cheek softly she delved into reality her body immediately relaxing in a way she couldn't do before and she had her little perfection with Kou even as blood trickled a tiny bit from the double puncture wounds on her breast but that didn't lower her peacefulness and happiness of the moment.

* * *

"I see. So Yui has regained her memories." Reiji murmured to himself almost as Ruki stood by the door, two pairs of green eyes, one violet pair along with Reiji's light red eyes, then a pair of blue and red eyes landed and locked onto him intently.

"Yes. She is, however, not coming back here." Ruki said looking evenly at the Sakamaki's with his cool dark blue eyes, he surveyed the room slightly blinking gently once then looked at Reiji once again.

"Why ever not?" Reiji asked raisign a brow slightly as he looked at Ruki and a sigh escaped him as though frustrated by Reiji's questions already.

"Because she is not safe here. And she is learning to do things on her own, she's comfortable there with her mother and us."

"But wouldn't it make sense for Bitch-chan to come back here however? We haven't seen her in a couple weeks, I just want a little sip of her blood, you all have been monopolizing her." Laito said scowling a little bit as he looked at Ruki who just kept one brow raised slightly.

"We are not monopolizing her, she's safer with us than here and even so she doesn't WANT to return here."

"She doesn't?!" Ayato said with a surprised tone as he blinked his green eyes betraying a little sliver of his shock as he looked at Ruki.

"That's right she doesn't. She has no desire to return here." Ruki said then he turned to walk through the door when Shu stopped him.

"Tell me, was it you who killed my fianc e?" Shu said sitting up on the couch, his blue eyes locking onto Ruki who just kept his back to the Sakamaki's and the brothers' seemed to jerk a tiny bit in surprise then looked at Ruki also.

"She hurt Yui. We took precautions and had to remove her before she hurt Yui again and I will not repeat myself when I say this, but if ANY of your fianc e's come to hurt Yui again I will not hold Kou myself or Azusa, Yuma, Aika or Yui back when we come to get rid of them." Ruki said coldly before walking out of the door way and down the hall slowly his footsteps fading slowly down the hall and he walked down the stairs and pushed the doors open and disappeared off of the Sakamaki's property.

* * *

"I'm glad you did what you did Ruki but you should remain easy on the threats." Aika said as she looked at Ruki with her jade green eyes, her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"I understand but even so we can't risk anything happening to Yui. Am I right?" Ruki asked as Yuma and Azusa listened quietly looking at their brother.

"Yes you're right. But even so I don't want to be throwing around threats between us and the Sakamaki's. It won't be much longer and I'd rather not have blood shed before everything is settled." Aika said as she stood up walking to the window keeping her back to them but inside of her fear was rolling through her like a thunderstorm as she looked at the dark night sky and the crescent moon.

"I can understand but Aika-"

"No, there's not but's. We can't let anything violence related happen unless we want this to work and I will let Yui know. I have to, I'm sure she can feel what I feel, everything is just coming to the breaking point and chaos will erupt if she is no forewarned." Aika said slowly yet a bit softer as her eyes shut gently as she stood there and Yuma shared a look with Ruki.

"Aika, should we tell her tonight?" Yuma asked standing up, his hair falling into his face and Azusa sat on the couch with a knife in one hand creating cuts along his arms gently which is what he had been doing for the entire conversation and blood dripped down his arms softly and slowly.

"Not tonight, we'll let her have one more night with Kou. Then we shall tell her, I don't want to overwhelm her. When she understands everything will fall in place and our plan will work." Aika said gently once more and even with her back turned to them she knew they all nodded then began to walk out leaving her alone as the door clicked shut and she sighed gently.

She wondered how she could even begin to get her daughter to understand what a huge and important role she had in this world and if she'll even go along with it. Everything was resting on Yui's shoulders and all Aika wanted to do was shield her daughter from it but fate was a bitch and she knew there wasn't much she could do to protect her daughter anymore and that was the thought that scent a spike of cold dread through her.


	15. Chapter 15

Yui rolled over in bed opening her eyes slowly and gently looking at Kou's sleeping face smiling softly to herself as a happy feeling fluttered through her even as she closed her eyes again. She could live this life forever, she didn't need to go back to her dark life and she could just stay and live happily but every person has to confront their past eventually right?

She pushed it all to the side figuring she'd worry about it and she opened her eyes only to get a itny jolt seeing Kou's eyes already open and smirking at her and he pulled her close making her giggle loudly and she kissed him softly when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she frowned into the kiss pulling away and she felt another jolt go through her and she fought away from him and moved out of the bed only to grab the trash bin and empty the contents of her stomach violently, her eyes watering.

She heard Kou walking over to her and she gagged feeling like her stomach was a bubbling pot just ready to boil over again and it was as disgusting as it sounded to. She moaned out softly standing up right to see a flash of concern lighting Kou's eyes and she walked to the bathroom pulling her tooth brush and tooth paste out only to gag and felt bile rise and she moved away from the sink emptying her stomach into the toilet this time, the tears streaming down her cheeks from the intensity and then she pushed away wiping her mouth as her stomach groaned softly and she shivered feeling horrible but she stood up and brushed her teeth quickly though her stomach seemed to just heave at the taste of the tooth paste. Weird.

"You okay?" Kou asked as he reached out grabbing her hand and she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his surprisingly slender waist nodding gently.

"I'm fine. Let's get dressed and go see my mother dearest." Yui said grinning and Kou chuckled, his earlier concern fading away and they got dressed. Kou in a dark blue shirt and black pants, Yui got dressed in a white sundress with little bluebells stitched through the fabric.

They walked out together, their hands joined and walked downstairs at an even pace and Yui honestly felt happier than ever but there was a sense that something wasn't right, that something was going to happen and she wasn't sure what it was but it made her feel cold with dread. They walked to the living room to see her mother stretched out on the couch, her long blonde hair dangling off the side of the couch barely even touching the floor and she sat up a bit looking over at Yui with. . remorse? Sorrow? She couldn't name the emotion that was lighting her mother's eyes.

"Yui. . I want you to sit and listen to what I have to say to you." Aika said softly looking at her daughter and Yui let go of Kou's hand sitting down.

"What is it?"

"Yui. . I understand you think this life has so much happiness in it but. .well I can't be Queen much longer my dear and. . well there's a very important thing you must do. You don't have a say in this matter and you must get it done before the next full moon."

"What. . is this matter I have to do?"

"You must go and banish the Sakamaki's lovers." Aika said with a final conviction in her tone and Yui's pink eyes seemed to darken even as they widened softly.

"Why. . do I have to do that?" Yui asked as her brows pulled together tightly looking at her mother with concern. "And what do you mean you won't be Queen much longer?"

"You must do it, as I told you, you are technically a Princess and this will be your first task as a Queen." Aika said as she stood up and walked over to her daughter sitting right down next to her so their knees touched and Aika reached a hand out grabbing Yui's." I hate to ask you to do this, but you must. They will hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt at all."

"I. . understand. I promise I do, I'll try to do my best with this." Yui said as she looked at her mother and Aika leaned forward kissing Yui's forehead softly.

"Don't be like me Yui. You don't have to be so strong, so understanding to do something that sounds terrible. I know yo're a sweet girl, but you don't need to go straight into this." Aika said softly, her lips barely brushing Yui's skin and the blonde shut her eyes inhaling her mother's scent as though to put it to memory. Her mother smelled like roses and lilacs, a blend that was intoxicating but it was amazing at the same time.

"I know." Yui said softly then she pulled away standing up straight offering her mother a smile. "If this needs to be done then I shall do it, for you and also because they deserve it for what they've done to me."

"I see. Then I'll leave this up to you, Yui." Aika said smiling gently looking at her daughter and just as Yui began to walk out with Kou she jumped up suddenly and she grabbed Yui's forearm and clutched her close. "I love you, no matter what don't you forget that. You were my little girl from day one and you always will be, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." Yui said back with no hesitation and Yui was surprised to realize she did love her mother very much in just the short weeks they spent together.

"Good. Now you can go." Aika said letting her hand trail down her daughters hand then she smirked leaning in and whispered low enough just for Yui to hear."Also, I think you might want to look in your top drawer for a little test for you my dear though my itching feeling isn't wrong." Yui blushed darkly at that and knew what kind of "test" would be waiting in her top drawer.

"T-Thank you. . I guess?" Yui said as she blushed, her words coming out in a rush and it was phrased like a question almost. Aika smirked at the blushing Yui who dashed out of the room grabbing Kou's hand dragging him with her as she rushed up the stairs then blew out a breath as her cheeks cooled down slightly suddenly becoming solemn with the fact that she was the one to decide the fates of five girls but in her mind, cold and calluos as it was, she wanted to get rid of those girls ASAP. She was thinking of what she could do, she hasn't practiced enough with her powers and the girls were vampires. . .her thoughts dropped off when Kou's lips pressed against her neck softly and her head tilted back as he wrapped his arms around her waist softly.

"You know I do this a lot but you think to much Yui." Kou murmured against her neck then kissed the top of her shoulder an she smiled softly shivering with lust as he began to scrape his teeth against the exposed skin of her shoulder gently and she closed her eyes.

"I know. I have to figure somethings out first Kou. After all we've done this once before I lost my memories right? We have plenty of time trust me." Yui said moving her arms up around his shoulders pressing her body against his as her cheeks flushed and she honestly liked how bold she'd gotten just by being with Kou. Her words were true, it was about a month or so ago that Yui gave in one night when she'd been hurting over something that had happened between her and Ayato and When Kou showed up while she was vulnerable and even though she did yes lose her virginity in the hospital, she and Kou had been. . well fooling around for a little while before she lost her memories.

"True. But even so I like doing this with you, you're so passionate and loud when we do, it gives me shivers sometimes, M Neko-chan." He whispered against her shoulder digging his teeth lightly into her shoulder and she shivered gently again, every part of her throbbing and aching but she pushed away from him smirking.

"You can wait five minutes." She said tapping his cheek and he kissed her finger tips as she pulled away walking to her dresser and opened the top drawer only to have her face suddenly burn with a hot blush.

It was a pregnancy test! She shifted taking it out and dashed into the bathroom looking at the box in her hands as she blushed heavily, so much so she swore all her blood was slowly draining into her cheeks. She and Kou did it in the hospital once and. . Oh. She suddenly felt really stupid, after all she and Kou were having sex quite frequently and it would make sense if she were pregnant by now since they didn't really use a condom any of the times and Yui never felt more stupid. She felt like the wieght of the world was dropping on her shoulders, she felt she would drown under the weight of it.

How was she to get rid of the Sakamaki brothers' fiancees as well as possibly dealing with the burden of a pregnancy? She winced faintly. Of course it wouldn't be a burden to be pregnant but even so it would slow her down IF she was. She opened the box then reached behind her locking the door and pulled out the plastic stick looking down at it feeling her nerves beginning to get to her and she let out a breath before she walked forward setting the box on the sink counter feeling to determined to find out. And if she was pregnant then this issue between her and the five girls would end before her child would be brought into the world. Only if she was pregnant that is.


	16. Chapter 16

Yui sat on the toilet as the test processed and she moved her hands through her hair closing her eyes knowing perfectly well what she WILL do. There was truly no doubt in her mind anymore and when maybe ten minutes went by Yui stood up standing in front of the sink tapping her finger tips against the cool porcelain surface. She couldn't exactly look down just yet but she knew if she could gather her strength and get rid of those five girls then she could handle a pregnancy.

Honestly it couldn't be that hard and seeing as where her fate was going she couldn't face anything worse. She finally sucked in a breath then looked down at the stick her hands curling into fists as her heart seemed to jackhammer against her chest hard seeing the two bold pink lines on the stick. She wondered faintly how it could show she was pregnant so early, it'd only been about a week and a half and even so she knew things were possibly sometimes but even so she rested her back against the wall grabbed the test holding it with her fingers looking down at it and she sighed out a breath looking at the stick before she got up walking to the door and unlocked it opening quickly to reveal Kou lounging on the bed, his head supported by his hand but he was thankfully clothed. He raised a blonde brow as he looked at Yui's slightly pale face and sat up slowly looking at her still not taking his eyes off of her.

"What is it?" He asked tilting his head slightly his brows now pulling together as he looked at her frowning a little bit and Yui walked to the dresser putting the test down then surprisingly grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back.

"I'm pregnant Kou. About a week pregnant." She said shortly feeling shaky and almost like she would faint at any moment now.

"Seriously?" Kou asked as he got off the bed walking over to Yui and though he didn't want to touch it he looked at the test blinking in surprise.

"Yes seriously. We need to take care of those five girls and NOW. I can't focus on anything until they are taken care of and out of my life the sooner the better. This needs to be done before I really get pregnant okay?" Yui said looking up at Kou under her lashes in a way she knew he liked and he just shook his head moving a hand through his hair.

"Okay. I'll be with you so it's not like we need to worry about much really. Just tell me where it is you wish to strike your highness." He said smirking a bit with the last words and she couldn't help but grin at him. When he held out his hand she took it smiling to herself that she had the confidence that she can do this and that she'll come out stronger when she did.

* * *

"Akari calm down!" Koemi said as she stepped forward gripping Akari's upper arms tightly as she looked into the woman's blue eyes which were glowing with what looked like fear.

"How can I?! Harumi's dead so they're going to come after me, you, Hoshimi, Kiyoko and Manami!" Akari nearly screeched as she pulled away from the girl pacing the room so fast her hair blew away from her shoulders softly.

"Akari really, you're panicking for no reason! We'll be fine, our marriage to the Sakamaki's will be going underway soon and when it does they won't able to touch us." Kiyoko said as she brushed her scarlet hair away from her face gently as she looked at Akari.

"But what if she isn't? I've been feeling the same way as Akari." Hoshimi said, her soft voice carrying through the room as her green eyes looked at the other girls. "What if something's happening, surely you can feel how the atmoshpere has been changing so much lately, like something big is going to happen?"

"Kind of. But it doesn't mean that something will happen. Maybe it's just a trick our minds are playing on us since Harumi died." Manami said her amethyst eyes flashing lightly once but even so there was dread and slight fear in her eyes as well as she leaned against the wall.

"I understand but still we'll be alright. Trust me, we put our trust in Harumi now it's time you trust me on this." Koemi said as she crossed her arms, her brown eyes seeming to darken slightly.

"Koemi we should stay on guard though!" Hoshimi suddenly yelled, for the first time since she'd been there and it surprised some of the girls but even so Koemi actually looked down as her arms tightened slightly.

"Alright we should. We can't let the Sakamaki's know, otherwise they'll call off the marriages and we'll be sitting ducks for Yui and those other vampires to pick off one by one." Koemi said then walked to the door when again dread speared through her as she grabbed the doorknob, as though something was telling her to stay with the other girls.

"Maybe. . we should stay together." Akari said to Koemi's back a bit hesitantly but Koemi pulled open the door her hair cascading all the way down to her lower back.

"We'll be fine Akari." Koemi said once more before she left the room but even so the dread stayed with her that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Yui are you sure you're ready to do this tonight?" Aika asked for maybe the millionth time as she fussed over Yui then just gave up on the fussing and held Yui within her arms tightly and Yui hugged her back tight.

"I'm sure. You've taught me how to use my powers and even if there isn't a specific spell or something I can FEEL how to get rid of them." Yui said, her voice muffled against her mother's collar bone and Aika smiled softly as she stroked her daughter's back softly.

"I can understand. You better come back to me in one piece though." Aika said as the hug ended and she cradled Yui's face between her face looking right into her daughter's pink irises deeply and she smiled crookedly.

"I will." Yui said nodding softly looking at her mother and kissed her smooth pale cheek gently lingering in her mother's embrace before pulling back gently. "Can I ask you why you let me grow up as Yui Komori?"

"Because it was safest for you to grow up that way, other wise I feel you wouldn't have been as compasionate as you are now. You deserved a human life Yui, no matter what twists you had to go down." Aika said as she stroked Yui's silky cheek softly staring at her daughter as if memorising her features.

"I can't say I understand that but some part of me is a little happy you did that but I also wish you had kept me so we could have a true mother daughter relationship." Yui admitted looking down once sheepishly before looking into her mother's eyes again when the woman had chuckled.

"Yui. . we've ALWAYS had a mother-daughter relationship with one another." Aika said pushing Yui's hair away from her face before taking one of her hands gently in hers squeezing it softly.

"Have we?" Yui asked her tone a bit confused as she looked at her mother who just smiled at her gently.

"Yes we have. When I'm no longer Queen and you are I'm sure we'll have a much better relationship. And even so I'll keep on working with you for a bond that you must have craved for. I'll try to be the perfect mother for you Yui." Aika said gently with a touch of something in her voice, an emotion Yui couldn't explain as she stared at her mother then smiled throwing her arms around the woman again tightly instead of just leaving.

"You don't need to be perfect. Just be here for me when I come home." Yui said into her mother's ear softly smiling and she breathed in her mother's scent again as she got a tight hug tight back when Ruki, Kou, Azusa and Yuma piled in at the door and she pulled away from Aika.

"Ruki I want you to stay with me. For better protection, I can't be here alone." Aika said looking at the brother's then she got up walking straight to Kou who looked back at her."You bring my daughter back. You hear me?"

"I'll bring her back." Kou said nodding gently looking away from Aika to look at Yui who smiled just a tiny bit before stepping forward grabbing his hand and Azusa's then smiled at Yuma, which was filled with nervousness.

"Let's go. This all is going to end tonight." Yui said with determination as she turned walking out of the room thankful they were on the first floor and she walked to the door with Yuma, Kou and Azusa walking beside her and Yuma opened the door quickly in a little act of kindness and they all walked out the door shutting behind them like the final nail on a coffin.

The wind blew hard shaking everything, it made Yui's hair fly around crazily like she was medusa but she didn't bother to move her hair, she just walked towards the car and when she looked at her reflection she saw it was completely hard with determination but her eyes were pink with metallic silver blending the color and at first it surprised her but then she smiled realizing she was happy and when they piled into the car and began driving she was determined to truly end everything tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Well I think this'll be the last chapter update, I freaking burned my hand on boiling water so my hand is rendered useless Dx. Its not bad enough to go to th doctors it just burns when the ice isn't on it bu I shall survive! But sadly this chapter will only be about nine hundred to maybe a thousand words which isn't really as long as the other chapters so I'm sorry for that Dx but my hand just burns too much for me to write a lot tonight.I'm hoping it'll better by tomorrow but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter though!_**

* * *

Yui sat still and frozen in her seat, her back stiff and her eyes flashed silver a hundred times until they just stayed a strange eery silver that swirled and seemed to ripple in her eyes which made it even weirder. The Sakamaki house was coming upa nd Yui could feel the life force of the five girls and then six other life forces, she should ahve been weirded out that she could feel that but she didn't care, it was like breathing for her to do that she realized with a tiny little jolt.

They pulled up to the manor house and she stepped out then began walking towards the front door with Kou materializing by her side, the loose dirty crunching underneath her feet as she walked, her hair blowing off her shoulders gently with the now lighter breeze and she welcomed the feeling, liking the feel of it on her aintly clammy skin. She reached the front door just as she had two years ago and she raised her hand just pushing the door open and walked forward, her footsteps muffled by the carpet and the three other's followed her like puppeets almost. She could sense that the five life forces had fled upstairs towards the six other forces.

Any other day Yui would have felt afraid but she just smirked a little bit, her hair hanging in front of her eyes creating a veil that no one could see through and she nearly all but ran up the stairs as she moved up and she felt a tiny bit nervous but she felt happy, like she was getting revenge on those girls for what they did and were planning on doing.

She walked down the hall, her arms swinging at her sides lightly and her palms tingled gently as her blood burned hotly through her veins like she was made out of gasoline and her blood was the fire burning and eating away at any compassion she had at that moment as she walked forward feeling more powerful than she had in her entire life and she finally stopped where the life forces burned hot and she blasted the doors open without the use of her hands. She couldn't explain it, it was like she had extra arms or something that made her power almost materialize enough to shove the doors open. The brothers' were standing in front of the girls but they straightened up after seeing it was Yui and tensed when they couldn't see her eyes, tense when they smelled the change in her scent and blood.

"Yui what are you d-" Reiji began sounding confused for once as he took a tiny step forward but Yui's head snapped up her silver eyes throwing the light back as they began to flash like crazy between vibrant ppink n longer their usual pinkish sherbert color and silver.

"Koemi Kimura, Akari Yoshida, Hoshimi Nakamura, Kiyoko Koboyashi and Manami Matsumomoto you all have been accused for treason against Queen Aika Aruthusa for the attempt and planning of murder against her daughter formally known as, Yui Komori." Yui said loud and clear, her tone just cold to the human's ears but to her own she sounded powerful and someone not to be fucked with.

"You mean. . "Kanato's words trailed off as he turned his head to scowl at the girls they were protecting as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Exactly. They are not good girls and they are to be banished to the Fae world to go under prosicution." Yui said again still in that cold chilling tone.

"Hell no! It was all Harumi and Akira's idea to do that! Not us!" Kiyoko suddenly screeched glaring at Yui horrible but Yui just looked evenly at her.

"You still did nothing to stop it." Yui said again raisning a brow slightly looking at the girls who glared and looked shocked.

"But-!"

"Enough! You're going to be punished and that's all it is to it." Yui snapped back losing her cool demeanor and her eyes narrowed as a glowing sphere of pinkish light bloomed before her hands shocking all the Sakamaki brothers' deeply but suddenly Kiyoko zoomed past them carrying a knife and whipped it out lunging forward and she sunk the knife deep into Yui's shoulder making the blonde cry out and she threw the sphere at Kiyoko and the girl disappeared. "Next one to do that get's the to go the same way!"

"Yui! Are you okay?" Kou asked worry lacing heavily through his tone and Yui shot him a soft smile as she pressed a hand to her bleeding shoulder.

"I'll be fine trust me." She said to him before facing the now four girls. "I suggest you just go peacefully really. It's no use, what you had planned didn't work and whatever new plan you had won't work either so just go."

"No." Koemi snarled but was shocked when the Sakamaki's moved away from them.

"Thank you." Yui whispered to them then the same spherical color formed between her hands and just as Koemi crouched to spring forward, her lips pulled bck in a snarl Yui launched the light at them and they all disappeared.

"Way to go Yui!" Kanato suddenly shouted sounding like a weird little cheerleader and Yui smiled weakly while the other brother's looked at her with a sort of fascination as she turned to look at Kou who kissed her temple softly but just as he did so her body felt to heave and she crashed to the floor as nine voices suddenly scream her name but it was to faint and she was sucked into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**_My hand is better thankfully so I was able to write a chapter today! ^^ It's gonna be just this chapter and then an epilogue then this story shall be over! I'm glad people seemed to like it so much and unless you read the previous chapter I'm saying this now-IT'S PREGNANT YUI! I just couldn't help it, I like the idea of Yui being pregnant, being a mother etc etc plus it got in my head of what kind of combinations I could play with when it came to Yui and Kou having a baby and I just couldn't help myself afterwards X3. But enjoy this chapter! ^^_**

* * *

Yui's mind was thick and foggy, her body heavy and numb, like she didn't inhabit one anymore. Her veins seemed to hold slush inside of them instead of the crackling blood that had burned inside of her before and it was cold. Everything felt cold to her, the thing called a heart bating in her chest felt like a stone beating inside of it and everything was like ice.

It felt like there was an ice shard just wedged in her stomach but it was the small shred of warmth in Yui's womb that she became fully aware of that seemed to make something inside of her jerk. Of course she wasn't completely cold, she couldn't be, not with the small warmth beating inside of her, needing her to live for that little warmth to grow and become a living thing. Holding onto that warmth Yui smiled but she didn't feel her lips move but that didn't ruin her sense of peace.

She didn't care for time because her warmth kept her sane when the rest of her felt like ice. When she felt the stillness was unbareable it was the beating warmth in her womb that was keeping her stable and time meant little to her after such a while. She had ben so lost in her mind she forgot that she could actually, oh you know, HEAR the conversations around her in a way that she should have been focusing on them but she didn't. She felt so tired by the emotions and thoughts circling in her that she actually fell into a darker blackness in her mind if that was possible but Yui felt relief there when she did

* * *

"Yui? Hey Yuii~ It's time to wake up~!" A voice called cheerfully in her ear lowly but the tone was strained and a hand squeezed hers and she managed to flutter her lashes but when she opened her eyes the light was so searing and so painful she let out a weird echo of a growl shoving her face into the pillow that surprised her a bit. "It's okay, take your time. But you are in for it when you're fully better, M Neko-chan." So it was warmed Yui in a way that was surprising but she slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjusted little by little until she realized it was SUNLIGHT that had hurt her eyes and she turned her head looking at Kou.

"Hey." She said in a croaky, crack filled voice but a smile pulled at Kou's lips as her sherbert eyes bore into his.

"Hey yourself. You know you scared the absolute hell out of me right?" Kou said chuckling once but his eyes held a different emotion that wasn't as light as his chuckle had sounded.

"I guess I did. Can you get me something to drink?" Yui asked as she sat up when she blinked looking down at her stomach. There was a bump already and she felt her eyes widen and she moved one hand only to see an IV sticking into her arm and she frowned then used her arm other which was blissfully unattached to anything to touch her stomach. She caressed it softly feeling warmth fill in through her body that allowed her to fully wake up.

"Sure." Kou said brightly, he stood up after it and dashed to the door leaving her alone for just a few seconds before coming back with a cup filled with a dark red liquid but Yui wasn't surprised in the slightest bit. She took two large gulps of the red, sweet liquid before licking her lips removing any trace of the blood and looked at Kou.

"How long was I out for?" She asked tilting her head slightly causing her hair-which had grown about three inches shockingly- to flow over one shoulder a bit as she looked at Kou intently.

"You were out for about three months Yui. Aika said you used a hell of a lot of your power when you sent those girls to the Fae and that because you hadn't learned to harness your power and have it under control, it went crazy and what with you losing blood you just fainted and no one could wake you up. You've been out cold ever since." Kou said grimly as he looked at Yui who processed this slowly, her mind whirring and she felt a sense of sadness go through her that she hadn't been awake for three months of her pregnancy, that every little thing that happened to her body happened while she was sleeping.

"I see. . " Yui murmured frowning softly as her hand continued to stroke her baby bump gently her brows pulling together however and her lips stayed in a frown as she shifted her eyes down to stare intently at the white blankets.

"It's alright now Yui. The Sakamaki's seem. . . understanding I guess about your pregnnacy or as understanding as they seem to be." Kou mumbled his eyes cutting to the door sighing gently then he reached out covering Yui's hand, his own hand was hot compared to her own but she knew he was cold like usual.

"I know what you mean." Yui said letting out a chuckle which sounded weak but full of life that she didn't think burned inside of her and she looked at Kou. "You also know I can't just cut them out of my life though right?"

"I know but I want you to stay here at least." He said seeming to stiffen a little bit as he held her hand a bit tighter as he looked at her, his left eyes very faintly glowing red with a possessiveness Yui didn't think Kou possessed. No that was wrong, Kou was always possessive he just didn't seenm like it because of his cheery attitude, maybe that was why she was always more drawn to Kou than Ayato most day and Yui smiled getly at him pulling her hand away from his and touching his cheek lightly.

"My home is here Kou. It always will be for as long as I live." Yui said evenly making him smile at her and he leaned forward kissing her deeply, a sort of kiss that would lead to a build up and Yui's heart began to sprint in her chest making her feel more alive and awake as she reciprotated to the kiss rather eagerly until the sound of a door opening made Yui jump a little bit and blood to pool hotly in her cheeks. The Sakamaki's stood there not even looking twice at Kou who held her hand in a possessive sort of way, his lips pressed together tightly in a line as he looked at the brothers'.

"Yui. . are you alright now?" Kanato asked a bit hesitantly which wasn't like him and she smiled warmly at him as she held Kou's hand.

"I'm fine. I feel a little groggy but fine." She replied looking at Kanato then flicking her gaze to the others."It's not your fault so don't be blaming yourself mentally. You didn't know."

"We may not have known but we knew something was off with them when it involved you and we did nothing to stop it. It is our fault in a sense of the word." Reiji said as he looked at Yui's baby bump which made Yui a bit sefl conscious but she was. . .proud? She was HAPPY she was pregnant with Kou's baby and she didn't care-surprisingly- what the brothers' had to say about it.

"It's alright truly. I forgive all of you." Yui said sincerely making a few of them grin when Laito stepped forward despite a few protesting noises Subaru and Ayato made and stood next to Yui.

"If you forgive us then you'll have to let us see the child, Bitch-chan~" Laito said in his all to familiar way that made Yui honestly smile, some part of her felt strangely used to Laito calling her Bitch-chan but she knew that would need to change when the baby was born.

"Of course. You'll need to stop calling me Bitch-chan though, it'll have to just be Yui." She said as Kou reached out his other hand stroking her stomach softly with a sort of happiness growing in his eyes that had been stagnant in his system for years.

"Alright Bitch-I mean Yui." Laito said correcting himself and Yui smiled covering Kou's hand with her own and she laid back feeling a bit hot.

"I know the rest of you want to talk to her but she's getting a bit overwhelmed, she needs to rest for now." Kou said standing up looking at the brothers' who nodded, only a few of them glared but they left and Yui smiled at was going to be hers for a long time, she wondered if they would need to get married but to her that would only be like a part when it already felt like she belonged to Kou in so many ways.

She leaned her head back against the pillow shutting her eyes softly so her lashes touched her cheeks lightly making her smile gently knowing that she was going to have a very interesting six months ahead of her. The bed bounced a bit as Kou laid next to her on her good side and he nuzzled her throat as she began to drift off to sleep and she curled around him slightly while being careful of the needle in her arm and she fell into a deep, peaceful state of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19-Epilogue

**_This is the last chapter for this fanfiction! I won't lie I feel a little bit sad about finishing this story even though I'm the one writing it! I'm a weirdo but like I've said in many of my other fanfictions for a finishing chapter, I want to say thank you to anyone who read this and to everyone who commented and inspired and pushed me to keep going with this story when I felt like giving up on it so thank you so much for that! ^^ Maybe I'll write another Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, but I'm pretty happy with how this story really did turn out. Because this is an epilogue however just use imagination as to how Yui went through the pregnancy since it'd be a normal one and also I'll just say I sped up time so it's some odd years later. But enough of my babbling, enjoy this Epilogue and I hope it's a satisfying end for everyone!_**

* * *

"Mama, can we go to the park today?" Yui looked over her shoulder away from the pan cooking the pancakes and she grinned gently as she tucked a stray hair away from her face and looked at her daughter who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, but you need to eat your breakfast first Kaori." Yui said then chuckled when her daughter pouted, her curly pale blonde hair bounced lightly once when Kaori crossed her arms tightly, her big, light violet eyes staring up at her as she pouted still.

"Why can't we go nooww?" Kaori whined grabbing Yui's shirt continuing to pout, her eyes growing watery and Yui reached a free hand down rubbing the top of Kaori's head gently.

"Because it's important for you to eat first, baby." Yui said then flipped the pancake on the pan as Kaori whimpered gently making Yui smile gently. In Kaori's short four years of life she already hated to be inside, she always wanted to go outside and play, to be in the sun but she also loved to play outside at night where she could look at the moon and chase moths that flickered around quickly in pale blurs.

"I don't want tooo. I want to go play!" Kaori said again bouncing up on her toes as she looked at Yui from under her lashes as she pouted still with water eyes.

"Kaori go sit please? I'll bring you your food first so you can eat then just let Momma eat and I'll eat something quickly then we can go to the park okay?"

"Okay!" Kaori said with a quick shift of moods dashing towards the table climbing into her little booster seat bouncing happily. Yui figured Kaori must have gotten her curls and cheery attitude from Kou who could just get as easily excited as his daughter.

But she got her pale hair from Yui which was much more lighter than Kou's, her violet eyes were like a mix of her sherbert colored eyes and Kou's blue, but it's what made her unique. She was a beautiful blend of Fae and Vampire with just a small touch of demon in there but she was utterly perfect. As Yui continued to make the pancakes she smiled to herself as her hair threatened to fall into her eyes as she concentrated on cooking. The strange thing to Yui was that even though she got along well with the Sakamaki brothers' the one she loved the most just so happened to be Laito! She remembered Kou's outraged look as he called Laito a pervert who had better not touch his daughter or steal her virtue when she was old enough to date her seeing as Laito felt he got along very well so with Kaori.

"Good morning." Aika said as she strolled into the kitchen, her jade green eyes looking down at the happily bouncing Kaori."Hello, little one. How are you?"

"I'm good! Mama said we can go to the park as soon as we eat!" Kaori said excitedly in her cute four year old way that made Aika chuckle gently.

"I see. Is your Daddy going with you?" Aika asked her voice nearly a coo as she looked at Kaori who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Mama is going to wake him up!" Kaori said as she countinued to bounce and Yui walked over to her with a plate in her hand and she set it down in front of Kaori. The pancake was cut up into pieces which would make it easier for Kaori to eat and Yui kissed her daughter's head loving the feel of her silky hair.

"I'll be back, can you watch her for a moment?" Yui asked looking at Aika who nodded smiling and Yui smiled back turning and walking through the kitchen door down the small short expanse of the hallway leading to it and she turned to go up the right side of the stairs, making her happy it was convinient that the kitchen was just to the right of the stairs.

She walked up the stairs going to the right again and walked down the hall, her long ponytail thumping gently against her back. Her hair was much more longer, at her waist practically and she decided to let it stay there, after all it had grown so long during her pregnancy so she just decided to give it a length and keep it that way so this was the length she let it stay at. She walked down the hall a little further, her footsteps muted and she came to her and Kou's room which was just two doors down from Kaori's room thankfully and she pushed the door open then shut it gently walking to the bed where a shirtless Kou laid sleeping.

His arm was drapped over his eyes and his hair was sprawled lightly against the pillow and she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. Kou had let his hair grow a little longer so it hung just past his ears slightly which looked surprisingly good on him and she leaned forward kissing his exposed lips softly yet provacitively and before long he was kissing her back, one arm looping around her waist and pulling her to the bed as she squealed then giggled softly her arms wrapping around his shoulders as they kissed until it broke for Yui to get a fresh breath. She looked into is groggy blue eyes which made her grin widely, her hair getting messed up as he quickly grinned back.

"To what do I owe such an awakening for?" Kou asked raising a brow as Yui laughed then pushed him off her before she decided not to go back down stairs. . .She shook her head to get rid of th temptation and rolled away standing up off the bed placing her hands on her hips.

"Get dressed, Kaori is expecting you to come to the park with get up, put a happy face on and get dressed then come downstairs ASAP." Yui said with a grin and Kou climbed out of bed slowly then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know you should spend the night tied up for ordering me around, M Neko-chan~"Kou whispered in her ear, using the nickname and Yui felt her body all but flush with arousal as she trembled her body swaying up pressing tight against him as she blushed her heart beating hard a few times.

"Oh really?" Yui said trying to sound calm but the breathlessness of excitement ran through her as she looked into his eyes her cheeks darkening slightly more.

"Yes really." Kou replied with a wolfish grin bending his head down towards her, his lips just a few inches from hers and she sucked in a breath, her heart fully breaking into a fast pace as she struggled to hold back the quickening of her breath as she felt her body stirring and coming alive with that same arousal, her body achng for touches and carresses that only Kou gave. His hand moved up to cup her breast through her shirt making her shiver as a little gasp left her lips, her mind slowing as she blushed deeply. "We could stay home and just let Kaori play on the little swingset in the backyard." Yui so badly wanted to say yes, wanted to give in but she pushed Kou away even as her hands shook gently with her pulsing arousal.

"Get ready." Yui said then turned to leave hearing Kou chuckle and she left the room shutting the door behind her closing her eyes sighing out softly her cheeks still hot but a grin curved over her lips. Kou was such a seducer sometimes but they had both given Kaori their word they'd go to the park today. She rushed down the hall then down the stairs quickly to the kitchen where Azusa, Yuma and Ruki sat eating already but Kaori was finished and sitting in her seat with a new dress on making Yui figure that she must've gotten syrup on her other little dress but this one was a pretty pink that brought out her beautiful coloring.

"Mama can we go nooooow?" Kaori asked her violet eyes reflecting her restlessness and Yui chuckled walking forward swooping her daughter up into her arms nuzzling the top of her head making her giggle.

"Yes we're going now." Yui said ignoring her growling stomach as she walked to the front door to see Kou walking down the stairs. He flashed a grin at her then smiled happily at Kaori who reached her small hands forward towards her father.

"Well hello to you Sunshine." Kou said as he took Kaori from Yui, who let out a tiny little squeal of happiness then nestled into her Kou gently as he took Yui's hand walking to the front door slowly.

"Daddy, will you push me on the swing?" Kaori asked looking at her with those violet eyes that always seemed to melt him even if he prided himself in being a sadistic, unswayable vampire, Kaori had a hold over him that went against what he said.

"Of course." Kou said smiling at her then, when she squirmed to be let down, he placed her on the ground and she grabbed both of their hands staying in between them as she smiled happily like her father.

"Yay!" Kaori shouted then giggled smiling angelically as they walked, swinging their hands together every once in a while. It was moments like these that made Yui happiest, when her little Kaori was laughing and giggling, smiling the way she smiled, her small hand in hers holding on tightly and Kou smiling at her like she was their most prized jewel that was better than all the rest. . this was the type of happiness Yui wanted forever. When they reached the park Kaori took off to the swings but when Yui grabbed his hand he paused looking at her.

"Kou I should tell you something." Yui said as nervous fluttered in her stomach and he looked at her tilting his head a bit as Kaori began shouting for him to push her.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes flickering over to Kaori then back at Yui.

"I'm pregnant. Again." Yui said and Kou grinned at her kissing her forehead gently, his hunger for her blood held back on a tight leash before he pulled away grinning wider walking backwards towards Kaori.

"I see, so you get to be Queen of the Fae and wife, mother and a repeat of the pregnant woman?" Kou said as his grin turned into a smirk that made Yui laugh.

"Oh yes!" She said laughing and when Kou ran towards Kaori who began to whine loudly Yui pressed a hand to her stomach smiling softly to herself. She was going to have another baby, a little Prince or Princess, but she was so happy at that moment. Her family was quickly growing ad as she watched Kaori squealing happily with Kou laughing she felt that she was going to enjoy her long life and she was planning to enjoy every moment of her life forever. Because even though she was known as Queen Yui Mukami, she knew deep down inside of her heart that she would always be the same human girl who'd been known as Yui Komori.


End file.
